


What you do to me

by silvia3016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn Malik, Dark Liam Payne, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Mental Anguish, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Short, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia3016/pseuds/silvia3016
Summary: In a world where hierarchy exists, Liam Payne is one of the highest peoples and Zayn is one of the lowest. Zayn is Liam's slave and has to do everything Liam wants him to do. It doesn't matter if Zayn doesn't want to do it or not. He is a slave and he has no free will.Liam uses and mistreats Zayn. However the introverted boy secretly loves Liam despite all that. He only wishes that Liam would notice his unfaltering love to him and love him back. But how long will it take for Liam to notice? Or will he even ever notice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is 100% fiction.
> 
> Just a short story I wanted to write. To overcome writer's block and because I just wanted to write something new.
> 
> P.S. slaves call their owners 'Master(s)'.
> 
> P.P.S. A 'paige' is a commonr who works for extra money or credit.
> 
> P.P.S. There are a lot of ocs so don't try to match them with anyone in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story

"Zayn, get down here already!"

At Liam's angry yelling, Zayn hurriedly wobbled down the stairs. He tried to run but the searing pain in his back didn't allow it.

Liam had fucked him for hours yesterday. He'd used no lubrication or devices to help Zayn loosen up and Zayn had had to take on the full force on his own. Liam had recently broken up with his girlfriend which had made him act more harshly towards Zayn. Although Zayn understood Liam's attitude, his body didn't.

"I-I'm sorry master!" Zayn called out in a shaky voice. He was feeling sick and way tired.

Sometimes when Liam felt generous, he held Zayn in his arms bridal style and took him to his room. But last night, Liam hadn't even glanced at him after using him. When Zayn lay naked, moaning on the ground with trickles of blood coming out of him, Liam had only kicked Zayn and yelled at him to get out of his sight. And he'd even demanded that Zayn scrub the floor clean of the cum and blood stains.

After that, Liam had gone to bed and Zayn had laid on the floor for a while. After taking some time to recover, Zayn had barely managed to get his clothes back on, scrub the floors and walk back to his bed. Actually, he'd more likely crawled back to his room. All the while being careful not to cry out in pain in case he might disturb any of the masters.

This morning when he'd woken up, his eyes had automatically teared up at the extreme soreness in his back. He'd tried getting out of his bed and walking. But he'd actually crumpled onto the floor in pain a few times. Due to the delay, he was late in getting ready and was on the verge of losing his ride to school with Liam.

Usually, he didn't mind walking to school. But today, there was no way he would ever make it two steps outside. Plus, the ride to school was the only time he could secretly admire Liam without being afraid Liam would fuck him or make him do things he didn't want to do.

"We're leaving!" Liam yelled out in a more impatient voice.

Zayn tried to pick up speed, and he pratically stumbled down the stairs in his hurry. Zayn let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the car hadn't left yet. When Zayn finally got into the car, he was met with a stony glare from Liam. 

"What took you so long, you whore?" The words were filled with thorns. And it pierced Zayn. 

"I-I..." Zayn didn't know what to say. He was hurting both physically and mentally. He knew he should have swallowed his pain and made sure to make it out on time. He knew he wasn't a good slave. But he'd tried his best, and he wished Liam would notice it. Silently, he felt his eyes tear up. Zayn bit his lips and looked down at his hands on his lap in shame. He mumbled out a barely audible apology. "I-I'm sorry master..." 

But Liam was already done with Zayn and was looking out the window with a frown on his face now. And of course he didn't hear Zayn's barely-audible-apology. They drove all the way to school like that. There was tension strung in the atmosphere. Zayn was sitting straight up in agitation despite the pain it caused him. And he was still staring down at his hands in his lap. When they arrived at school, Liam got out first and Zayn followed suit.

The Master and Slave section were divided. The Master's section was huge and brand new. While the slave's section looked ready to crumble down. The two of them were on opposite wings. 

Liam didn't even give a second glance to Zayn before striding towards his part of the section. Zayn looked longily at Liam's silouhette growing more distant by the minute. It was like he was rooted onto the spot. He was only snapped out of his trance when the bell rang. 

\-------

When Zayn arrived at his class in a hurry, he immediately stumbled backwards because of a kick to his shin. Zayn cried out in pain when he fell and landed on his butt. When his butt made contact with the floor, a jolt of pain ran through his whole body. 

Zayn felt his eyes tear up and he sat on the floor and looked up at his perpetrators who were now crowded all around him and was looking down at him. It was always the same.

Jacob was the one who bullied him the most. Once he'd even shoved a pencil inside Zayn's hole, making him bleed internally. Zayn hadn't been able to sit or walk properly for days. Then there was Kyle. Kyle was the brutest and he beat Zayn often. Zayn had broken a lot of ribs because of him. And finally there was Dan. Dan was weird and did even weirder things to Zayn. He sometimes poked Zayn with pins or needles until Zayn begged for him to stop. Then he would snicker in a psycotic way and shrug nonchalantly and yell at Zayn not to accuse him. Or sometimes he locked Zayn in a closet or in the bathroom until somebody came to find him or school ended. 

Even between slaves, there was a heierarchy. His three main perpetrators were the higest among the slaves. And Zayn was the lowest of the low. Zayn was an orphan since he'd lost his parents to a fire in his old Master's house. And Zayn had no rights at all. He was merely an object. So in school the trio( Zayn calls his three main perpetraters the 'Trio'. ) let out all their pent up frustration or anger about their Masters, to Zayn. And Zayn couldn't help but take it all. He couldn't fight back. If he did, he'd be the one charged as guilty. No matter who started it first or did any serious harm.

The only person on the same heierarchy as him was Louis. His best bud. Louis was a sassy and funny person with an ass that could make any man swoon. But nobody ever touched Louis because Harry, who was Louis' Master, extremely cherished Louis and made any slave pay if they even laid a finger on him. Harry and Liam were both the highest of the highest even among the Masters, but Liam didn't give half the attention Harry gave to Louis. Thus, making Zayn the easy target. Louis couldn't help Zayn as well. Because even if Harry had his back, he could be held guilty if he fought back. So he could only help or comfort Zayn after the actual bullying.

Zayn's school life was always the same. They never actually learned anything in class. Even the teachers gave up on them and let them run wild. So the trio did anything they wanted to Zayn and Louis would later try to comfort him.

Today was no different. Jacob looked down at Zayn who was sprawled down on the floor. He was smiling smugly when he saw Zayn's eyes brimming with tears because of the pain. He leaned down at Zayn and teased into his face. "Aww, Zayn! Are you crying?" Jacob snickered and grabbed a fistful of Zayn's hair in his fist. Zayn's mouth opened wide in pain and his hands automatically reached for his sensitive scalp. However his wrists were caught in midair by none other than Kyle. 

Zayn struggled to get loose. But it was no use. Kyle was ten times stronger than Zayn ever would be. Zayn just sat on the floor helpless and with his hands held above him. Even though he couldn't see himself, he knew he looked really pitiful right now. Zayn felt the tears that had been brimming all morning, slip out. He let out a quiet sob in defeat. He just felt so tired. 

Jacob didn't pay any heed to Zayn's sobs and leered right into Zayn's face and started teasing again. "Aww~ The little whore's crying." Dan who had been nowhere to be seen, was suddenly next to Jacob and chiming in on the scene. Snickering, the psychotic bully licked his lips while playing along with Jacob’s words. "Maybe he didn’t have a dick to suck on yesterday." 

Jacob smiled maliciously and licked his lips as well. "You know what, Dan? I was just thinking the same thing." Then Jacob grabbed Zayn's chin and squeezed it hard, making Zayn's tear flow more freely. "See? He's crying with thirst at the mere mention of it. Maybe I'll let him suck _mine_. I'm actually feeling extra generous today."

Then Jacob let go of Zayn and started unbuckling his belt. Zayn shook his head and started struggling more frantically. However he was soon quieted down when Dan sent a punch to his stomach. Zayn hung his head at the pain and the only thing keeping him upright was Kyle's grip on him.

Jacob pulled his pant zipper down and ordered for the other two to force Zayn into a kneeling position. When Zayn's head was jerked up by a fistful of hair in Jacob's hands, he automatically shivered at the sight in front of him. Jacob's long hard membrane was protruded right in front of him. Zayn closed his eyes shut and grit his teeth to prevent it from entering. 

"Come on you whore! Don't act all expensive all of a sudden!" Jacob yelled, red faced and angry at the thought that he'd been rejected by Zayn. 

But Zayn only shut his eyes tighter and clamped his jaws down harder. Jacob became livid at Zayn's consistent resistance. Fuming, he gripped Zayn's chin harder and harder until Zayn was forced to open his mouth in order to prevent them from breaking. As Jacob's dick was about to enter Zayn's mouth, a paige came running into the room. Not even blinking an eye at the sight in front of him, the paige crossed his arms and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zayn Malik! Your master wants you! Right now!" All eyes turned towards the paige then back to Zayn. Jacob and Zayn just stayed in their current position until Kyle let go of Zayn's wrists. Then everyone’s in the classroom seemed to bustle back to life. Jacob slowly backed away and pulled his zippers back up. Zayn didn't move for a while, just stunned at the miraculous timing. Being deeply grateful for the unexpected intrusion, Zayn got back on his feet. He swayed from the effort. His arms and knees had so many cramps in them and he felt so shaky because of the tension that had just left him. 

Slowly, Zayn walked towards the door where the paige was standing with his arms extended. However before Zayn could reach the paige, he was stopped midway by Jacob. Gripping Zayn's shoulder, Jacob whispered into his ear in a menacing voice. "_We'll have some real fun when you get back"._Then he let go of Zayn and joined Kyle and Dan who were both watching Zayn and the paige.

Zayn felt all the tension that hed left him a minute ago, come back again. He felt tired all over again. Noticably looking more defeated Zayn made it all the way to the paige. 

Together they left the room. But Zayn could still feel the prickly stares on his back.

\--------

On the long way to the master's section, Zayn thanked the paige. It was actually Niall. One of the other people who he was actually a little fond of. Despite being in a different hierarchy. Niall was a short, blond chap. He was Irish and extremely cute and soft to the core. The only reason he even did this paige thing was to help some slaves. Including Zayn. He was also pretty close to Liam and Harry even though he was just a commoner. 

The two of them made small talk on their way. Which Zayn was the first to start. "So, do you know why Liam's asked for me?" Niall frowned apologetically and shook his head. "Sorry, he just practically yelled at me to get you there."

Zayn felt a bit worried at that. He didn't have a clue why Liam would be asking for him. Usually, when he wanted things, he just asked Niall to bring them back for him. But this time he'd actually asked for Zayn himself. This kind of thing had only happened once before and it hadn't been pretty. Liam had boasted about Zayn's sex appeal and Zayn had been forced to pose in front of everyone in Liam's class- naked. Although Zayn had felt a bit of happiness that Liam had boasted about him, he had been really ashamed and embarrassed at Liam's orders. Thankfully, he'd never been called back again...until now.

\---------

When Zayn entered the room, he was met with a Liam-red in the face- because of who-knows-what. As soon as Liam spotted Zayn, he stomped over to him and harshly grapped Zayn's arm. Which made Zayn wince slightly in pain. Then Liam started dragging Zayn.

The master's section rooms were mostly huge. So there was a lot of space in the back and it was all crowded with all the other masters. Zayn just felt intimated by looking at it, but somehow Liam had literally dragged him into the midle of the crowd.

Now Liam and Zayn stood in the middle of the crowd and all eyes were on them. Zayn kept fiddling with his shirt and hung his head at the nervousness building inside him. He didn't know why Liam was doing these things he was doing. But the next word Liam threw at him, made his eyes widen in horror.

"Take off your pants." Zayn looked up at Liam in shock. He was so dumbfounded that he even forgot that he was in a middle of a crowd of masters. Not believing what Liam had just ordered him to do, Zayn stuttered out a slight protest disguised as a question.

"W-what?" But even as he stuttered out those words, Zayn knew he'd made a huge mistake. He'd denied his master-Liam- in front of all the masters. Now Liam was wide eyed and turning red in the face again. 

Gritting his teeth, Liam said in a more authoritative voice. "_Take off your clothes, Zayn." _

Zayn knew that he actually might die if he denied Liam again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't have any pride or reputation to keep. But this was his last shred of dignity. As a human...not an object. But as a human.

Zayn sent a pleading look at Liam, hoping he would understand. However Liam only sent a stone hard glare at Zayn, indicating that Zayn had just crossed the line by denying him twice. Feeling so trapped, Zayn looked around frantically and searched for Harry. But Harry was nowhere to be seen. Zayn started to have a sinking feeling as he realized that this was all real. This was really happening.

For a moment, the world around Zayn seemed to sway and everything seemed to work in slow motion. 

Liam strided over to Zayn and started to unbuckle Zayn's belt. Zayn whimpered and started to take little steps back. "Please...please don't..." Liam stood over Zayn and looked him down with a hard glare and murmured threateningly under his breath. Just quiet enough for Zayn to hear.

"_Don't move."_

Zayn noticed the threat in Liam's voice and stood still in defeat. Crying silently, Zayn obediently stood still until Liam finally pulled his pants down. When the pant slowly slid down his legs, Zayn shivered. He felt like a layer of himself had been stripped away. He felt so raw. Then Liam pushed Zayn down to the floor and flipped him over harshly and quickly undid his pants as well. Then he immediately thrusted his hard penis inside of Zayn.

Zayn let out a bloodcurdling sound due to the unbelievable pain that overwhelmed him. But Liam kept on thrusting deeper and deeper inside Zayn. When Liam pulled out, Zayn was gasping for breath because of the burning sensation in his back. But before he could even recover, Liam thrusted inside again. Zayn scrabbled on the smooth marble, hard enough to make his nails break. This went on for quiet some time until Liam finally came inside Zayn. After going inside of Zayn, Liam pulled back and towered over Zayn, who was sprawled out on the white marble floor.

The glistening white floor made the trickles of blood coming out of Zayn, stand out. Sobbing, Zayn lay sideways after Liam had totally pulled out of him. His whole body felt numb and he felt dizzy and worn out because of all the crying. Zayn hated himself for looking so pitiful. For not being able to do anything. He was also ashamed of feeling relieved that it was all over now. He wasn’t angry or hurt. Just relieved. Now he could go back to his classroom now. No matter what was the trio had in store for him, it _had _to be better than this.

Wincing, Zayn tried to stand up. He didn’t care how much it hurt. He just needed to get out of here. But as he was trying to get up, he felt someone touch his bared hips. Flinching from the unexpected touch, Zayn turned around to see who it was. He thought it was Liam, but to his surprise- it was another one of the masters. 

Shaking and not knowing what was going on, Zayn trembled. Sensing Zayn’s fear, the master who had his grip on Zayn’s hip, grinned maniacally like a predator ready to devour its prey. “Liam told me I could use you.” Those words that came out of the master, made Zayn tremble more severely. Zayn tried to make a sound. But no words came out. His lips were dry and he felt blood in his mouth. His lips had cracked.

Zayn’s eyes darted around for Liam. Wishing that this was all a joke and that Liam had never allowed anyone to touch him. But Liam had already walked out of the room. Zayn could only watch in growing fear as the master started unbuckling his belt, just like Liam had. Except this time, it wasn’t Liam and it made a _huge_ difference. 

When the other master started to approach Zayn, Zayn scrabbled backwards as fast as he could. But of course, the master only grinned more widely and laughed casually like this was funny. Zayn felt actual fear course through his body. He didn’t know how much more his body could take. But Zayn soon came to a stop when his back made contact with something. Looking upwards Zayn realized that it was another master. He’d been so occupied with the imminent fear that he’d forgotten about the crowd around him. 

The master stood triumphantly, only a few feet away from Zayn. “Blindfold him.” Someone immediately wrapped a tie around Zayn's eyes and yanked it tight. Trembling now that his sight was blocked, Zayn sat still, shaking in fear. He could sense other master coming nearer and nearer. When a pair of hands grabbed his knees and spread his legs wide apart, he could only whimper in fear of what was to happen to him.

When a dick came thrusting into him again, Zayn made a loud sound in pure agony. Nonethless the dick came thrusting inside and out. And soon Zayn felt others closing in on him. Soon a dick was thrusted inside his mouth as well and then another dick was put into his hand for him to rub. Hands started griping his whole body. He felt his shirt being ripped off and a tongue began licking his nipples making him jerk from the feeling. 

Zayn was soon being jostled forward and backwards with a dick in his mouth and behind and he was ready to go himself because of all the touching. After what felt like eons and several dicks in his mouth and hole, Zayn was soon covered in cum. His stomach was bulging from the amount of cum the masters had unloaded. He had no sensation in his back and he could feel bruises and swelling all over his body. When the blindfold slid off, Zayn felt shame and misery overcome him. And he started crying. Zayn’s whole body racked with shame, hate and sorrow until he passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of scene changes so it’s a little messy.XP

"Zayn? Zayn! Are you okay?!"

Zayn slowly woke up at the sound of someone calling him. As his eyes came into focus, he realized that it was Louis. And next to him was Harry, who looked so angry that he seemed ready to punch someone in the face. 

When Louis saw Zayn open his eyes, he let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh my god, Zayn! Are you okay?!"

As for Louis' question, Zayn _did__ not _feel okay at all. He actually felt sore all over and he could feel a terrible headache coming on. But he tried to act like he was really fine. But the facade totally failed when he let out a loud wince at the intense pain that shot through his back, the instant he tried to move. He barely managed to grab Harry’s overcoat that slipped off of him as he tried to get up.

Louis looked really worried now and Harry was frowning harder with his lips pursed even tighter. Zayn had no idea what was going on. Clenching the coat tighter for comfort, he looked around at Louis. "Um...Louis? Why-what happened?" Louis frowned as much as Harry, and crossed his arms. 

Zayn wondered if he'd done something wrong. He could only remember all the way back to when he'd been walked out of his room by Niall. But as Louis was getting ready to explain all the details with some extra sass of his, Harry handlessly handed Zayn his phone, much to Louis’ disappointment.

Feeling his stomach churn, Zayn took the phone, murmuring words of gratitude. Getting up with some serious effort, he clicked the play button on the tape in Harry's phone. While seeing the video, Zayn's expressions changed from those of sorrow, fear, compulsion to utter disbelief. Louis watched sympathetically and held Zayn close to him while Zayn kept rewinding the video over and over again. Unable to believe what he'd just seen. 

"H-how..." Zayn felt tears form all over again. His face felt hot and he just felt like dying right then and there. He was a slave. But he’d had at least a little bit of dignity. A little bit of gratefulness that he was living in this world, although not in the way he would have preferred. But this tape had stripped him of anything he'd had left or believed in.

The tape showed Liam and then the other masters shoving their dicks into Zayn. He had a dick forced in his mouth, his nipples were pinched and sucked at. His anal grew wider by the dick. Everyone seemed to have gone once inside him and he’d been being forced to stomach it all. In the end, the tape showed Zayn, unconscious and lying on the marble floor with cum all over him and his body twitching ever so slightly from the aftermath of all the sexual acts he'd been forced to. Pink bloated hickeys were forming all over his body and his nipples were swollen and red. And trickles of blood kept trickling out of his hole.

Sobs started to wrack Zayn’s body and he put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out loud. He just couldn't believe this. Sure Liam was stressed out thses days and he surely had a right to do anything with him if he pleased. But...he just couldn't let himself believe that Liam had allowed this. He'd actually believed that Liam still cared for him even a little-even if he didn't express it. But he had been _way_ wrong. 

Louis tucked Zayn's trembling body into his arms. Slowly caressing Zayn's hair, Louis made a sad face too. Harry silently looked at the two with a mixture of anger and sadness in his green deep eyes. 

A few minutes later, the three arrived in front of Liam’s mansion. Harry had offered to carry Zayn. But Zayn knew that being seen with Harry wouldn't bode well with Liam. And besides, he would have felt uncomfortable in Harry’s arms anyways. Struggling from the effort, Zayn got out of the car with Louis holding the door open for him. But the moment he tried to stand, he swayed and became breathless from the pain that rippled in his back. Sighing, Harry took Zayn in his arms and immediately swooped the light boy off his feet. Zayn blushed and murmured a thank you. 

So in the end, the three of them made their way towards the house with Harry holding Zayn, bridal style. They easily passed through the gates, since their faces were encoded into the house system. Everything seemed to be going okay until they arrived at the door and the person who they came face-to-face with was Liam himself. Liam took a glance at Zayn in Harry’s arms and his face immediately crumpled a little. Tension hung in the air as Liam stared at Harry. Feeling fidgety from the unsettling atmosphere, Zayn tried to show Harry that it was okay to put him down now. However Harry firmly kept Zayn in his arms and steadily held Liam’s gaze.

The two masters looked each other down like that for a while until Louis broke the silence. “May we come in?” He asked tersely. Liam looked like he wanted to decline, so so much. But he thought better of it and curtly nodded, motioning for the three to step inside. 

When the three entered the room, Harry looked at Zayn and murmured. Asking him the way to his room. Zayn was about to point in the way of his room when Liam interrupted with an authoritative cough. “Mmphm!” Harry raised his eyebrows at the obvious gesture and Zayn ducked his head in fear and shame. Liam stonily looked at Harry and cocked his head towards Zayn. “Harry, I’m pretty sure that Zayn can walk on his own and he would like to be put down now.” Zayn slightly shivered at the tone. He knew that Harry wasn’t the only one Liam was referring to. However Harry blocked Liam’s obvious intentions by speaking for Zayn-and with a bit of sass as well. “Oh, Liam. I’m not sure if Zayn wants to come down. But it _is_ obvious that he _can’t_ walk on his own right now. And I really _do_ wonder why that is.” The last sentence wasn’t a question and everyone in the room knew it. 

However Liam wasn’t about to back down easily as well. “Well then Harry, I’m sure I can take care of my slave. Why don’t you give him to me? I’m sure he’s pretty heavy too.” But Harry didn’t miss a beat. “Oh no. I’m perfectly fine thank you. And I’m sure Zayn doesn’t want to be in your arms right now either. So I’d rather prefer you guide us to Zayn’s bedroom. He obviously needs some rest.” 

Liam clenched his jaws hard for a moment before putting on a strained smile and did as Harry had requested. When Harry finally put Zayn down on his creaking, thin and stained bed, he and Liam left the room to have a little chat between the two of them and Louis stayed with Zayn.

Louis was the one to strike up a conversation because Zayn was too worried about the outside situation to care for small talk. Wrinkling his nose in a distasteful way, Louis picked on the stained sheets. “Zayn, why don’t you ask Liam to change your mattress or sheets?” Zayn only smiled distractedly in reply. Louis sighed and tried to strike up a converstation a few times more but was only met with a similar response. Finally giving up on a new subject, Louis grabbed Zayn’s face in his hands and stared Zayn right in the face. “Snap out of it Zayn! Stop worrying about Harry and Liam! Harry willl sort things out!” Zayn nodded and tried to act convinced. But they both knew there was no way Harry could sort out anything.

“Come here, love.” Louis called out and enveloped Zayn in a hug. Zayn submitted willingly to the kind gesture. Louis kept patting Zayn’s back while Zayn poured out his recent thoughts and emotions. “Liam’s just recently broken up with his girlfriend and he’s been even more stressed out than usual because of his dad’s expectations of him. So he’s been asking for me a lot more often these days. He’s been harsh more than usual and I thought that it was just a phase. Even when he toook my virginity away, I just...”

Louis had heard at school of how Liam had taken Zayn’s virginity away-ruthlessly. He was the only person Zayn could and did confide to. It had enraged him when he heard about it. He had considered telling Harry, who he knew would make Liam speak up about his actions. But he’d thought better of it. His master had a lot of things on his plate these days as well. Zayn started to sniffle again while opening up about his emotions. He was thankful that he had Louis to confide in. Gradually, he started to forget about Harry and Liam outside when he focused on letting all his emotions out.

* * *

Outside, Harry shoved the tape of Zayn being raped, into Liam’s face. However Liam didn’t even blink an eye. Compared to Harry, who seemed to turn a tone more livid when he replayed this tape. 

”Liam, _how_ could you do this? Zayn could’ve been seriously injured! Both mentally and physically!” Liam caught Harry’s anger-filled words with a monotonous voice as if he were actually bored. “So what? He denied me in front of everyone. He deserved it.” Harry looked deeply annoyed at Liam’s seriously erratic reply. “Liam. You ordered Zayn to strip in front of all those masters, who you know, clearly intimidate him. And when he refused, you raped him and took his virginity and dignity away in front of everybody. And you still weren’t satisfied, so you let others use Zayn so you could see him suffer for something _you_ did wrong.” 

Liam smirked in the middle of Harry’s words. “Zayn lost his virginity months ago.” At that, Harry looked at Liam in shock. “What?” Liam shrugged nonchalantly at Harry’s surprised face. “I took his virginity a few months ago. When I broke up with my girlfriend.” Harry’s face lingered in shock before it changed into full-fledged disgust. “How could you do that.” His voice contained so much contempt inside it. “You know that losing its virginity is a big deal for a slave. It could effect their emotion and mental health tremendously.” Liam shrugged. “Of course I knew. But I don’t care.” 

Harry turned a new shade of red and fought the urge to grab Liam and strangle him. “_What _has gotten into you these days, Liam?!” You’ve never treated Zayn so harshly before!” Liam snarled but talked in a voice that seemed a tone less sure of itself. “He needed a lesson. He wasn’t being a good slave.” 

Harry looked at Liam with desperation. “Liam, Zayn is _not_ a slave. He is a human being! And you are the one who-“ But Harry was interrupted by Liam’s enraged yelling. “Yes, I told you that they aren’t slaves- but that was a long time ago! And what I said-they aren’t true! They are all false! And Zayn and Louis? They _are_ and _always_ will be nothing but slaves! They are _not_ human beings. They are just toys whose only goal in life is to please us! So drop your fantasy of slaves ever being treated like real human beings and face reality!” 

——————

When Louis and Zayn heard Liam’s loud shouting, they both agreed on eavesdropping on the two. Louis, because he was afraid for Harry’s safety, and Zayn, because he wanted to brace himself for later on. But when the two of them heard the details of Liam’s enraged yelling, Louis’ face turned red and Zayn blanched. 

The two of them thought they’d hear a fight breaking out anytime soon. But they soon scuttled back into an unsuspicious position when they heard footsteps come near the room. As soon as they both lied into sleeping positions and closed their eyes, Harry came bursting in into the room, fuming. “Come on, Louis. We are going home.” He said and then stormed out of the room again. Louis opened his eyes at that and looked at Zayn with worry. Zaym tried to make a brave face and gestured for Louis to go. He was actually quavering inside at what Liam do to him if Harry and Louis left. But he knew he couldn’t wish for any help. He was Liam’s property. Liam could do anything with him if he pleased. Louis mouthed _“See you tomorrow.”_ Zayn nodded, hoping the same. 

When Zayn heard Harry and Louis leave, he pulled his knees close to his chest and set back on the cold walls, shivering. He didn’t know whether it was because of the cold or the fear. Like that, Zayn waited in quaking fear. When Liam came in, Zayn sensed the anger coming out of him. Shaking more furiously now, Zayn tried to plead. “I-I’m sorry master!” But Liam ignored Zayn’s words and gripped a fistful of Zayn’s hair and pulled him to his father’s study. 

Liam’s father was a renowned slave tamer and trader. He could break any slave into being the most erotic and wanted. And obedient. He sold the slaves he personally tamed, at a high price. Liam’s father, expected his son to do the same thing. However Liam had never liked his father nor the things he did. But having lost his mother to a car accident when he was only seven, Liam had always craved acceptance from his father. So these days when he’d been scolded for raising Zayn to be a pompous slave, he’d tried to make his father happy by being extremely harsh to Zayn. His acts disgusted himself as well. But the more he did it, the more his father seemed to notice him. So today, Liam had fucked Zayn in front of his ‘master’ classmates. He knew this would definitely reach his father’s ears by the talkative classmates in his class. 

But his plan to just fuck Zayn himself and send him back home had totally backfired, when Zayn had denied his orders. Being blinded by anger, he’d let the other masters use Zayn as well. He regretted it. But Zayn’s denial would cost him a lot. If his father heard of this, he would only remember the fact that Liam had been rejected by his slave in front of all the other masters, meaning disgrace to his father. Liam had to compensate for that. 

His father had told him that the only thing to do with a slave who wasn’t obedient was breaking it. And to break them, you had to beat them. Liam looked down at Zayn folded up on the smooth wooden floor. He bit his lips and raised the whip high. And then brought it down hard. He heard the wind whistle next to him as the thick leather swept though the air and hit Zayn’s back, hard.

“Aaaaghh!” Zayn cried out in pain. A long red mark appeared on Zayn’s back where the whip had landed. Zayn’s body shook all over. Zayn crumpled up and shuddered, crying at Liam’s feet. Looking down, Liam hesitated and took in a deep breath before bringing the whip back down again, again and again.

Soon, the study was filled with Zayn’s cries of pain and flecks of blood tinged the wooden tiles and shelves of Liam's father's study.

—————

Zayn was crumpled up on the floor with blood seeping out of the long gashes that crisscrossed his back. His eyes were swollen from crying so hard and his throat hurt from having cried out in pain so much. Liam stood in front of Zayn, eyes widened and huffing, holding the now-bloody whip in his hand. He looked down at Zayn, whose eyes were flickering from the pain. Liam looked at Zayn with unfathomable emotions in his eyes. Then he called for Daine, the butler. “Daine!”

When the butler came stalking in, he didn’t flinch an eye at the sight of Zayn all bloody and laid out on the floor. He’d worked for Liam’s father for over 30years. He was used to these things by now. And Liam knew that his father would trust him if Daine told his father that he had beaten Zayn. His father trusted Daine more than he would ever trust Liam in his whole life. Liam gestured towards Zayn. “You see this?” Daine curtly nodded. “Good.” said Liam. 

Then he wiped some blood specks off his face. Looking at Zayn on the floor, he talked towards the old man. “Help him wash up and get back to his room.” After saying that, Liam turned to leave the room himself. But then Daine called out. “Mr.Payne.” Liam turned around with a blank face but spoke with a petulant tone. “What?” 

Daine gestured at the bloody whip which was still in Liam’s hands. Liam looked down at his hand, startled, and quickly dropped the whip as if it were a venomous snake. “Thanks.” He mumbled and hurriedly left the room. 

After Liam had left the room, Daine calmly picked up the bloodcrusted whip and put in back onto the wall where it had been. Then he walked over to Zayn, who had really passed out now. Seeing the boy who had tear streaks, blood specks and a sorrowful look on his face, Daine sighed and murmured to himself. “When will he ever learn.”

* * *

When Daine had washed up and bandaged the unconscious Zayn, he gently brouht him back to his bed with a fresh, crisp blanket. As he did so, he heard Liam’s father come in. Meeting the man on the way to his study, Daine skillfully caught the coat thrown at him. Liam’s father didn’t even glance at Diane before ordering the butler to bring Liam up to his room. 

Soon, the three main men of the household- Liam, Liam’s father and Daine, were in the house’s study. Liam was standing in front of the desk and his father sat behind the desk on a swivel chair. Daine stood from afar, only eyeing the situation. The tension that hung in the atmosphere was overwhelming. Liam’s father broke the tension first from his seat on the plush chair behind a large chestnut desk, all-the-while pulling a bottle of wine and two wine glasses out of the desk drawer. He poured himself a cup. “So, Liam. I’ve heard that you’ve been going out a lot more rough these days.” Liam nodded silently.

The man wet his lips before continuing to talk in that ceratin way of his, which was cold and had a haughty edge to it. He swigged the wine around. “But you should only choose to do certain things when you and your _slave _are ready for it. Am I right?” Liam pursed his lips more tightly and nodded again. 

Suddenly the wine glass that had been in Liam’s father’s hand, came flying across from the room, only missing Liam by an inch or two. A shard of glass made a cut on Liam’s cheek. Blood started to form around the slight tear. Liam’s father stood still in the position he’d thrown the glass. His eyes were bloodshot and had a mad glint in it. A normal person would have wet his pants by now. But Liam had been raised up by this psychotic man all his life. He didn’t even blink at the sudden happening nor react to the cut on his cheek.

Liam’s father breathed heavily as if he were trying to calm down. He plopped back onto the chair with his two hands folded up on the desk and smiled in strained way. “Then let me ask you. _How_ does a slave get so disobedient as to deny their master in front of others. And what kind of a _master_ gets denied in front of everyone!”

Liam paused a little before taking back in a firm voice. “I’m sorry to have given you shame. But I made him face the consequences as soon as he got home.” Liam gestured toward Diane for proof and Diane gave a slight nod towards Liam’s father. Seeing Daine’s assent, the man seemed to calm down a little. But he still looked up and down at Liam like he was a king and Liam was a peasant who'd commited treason. “Well, then. How _did _you punish him? Did you give him one of your long lectures about the hierarchy system?” Liam stared at his father and talked in a voice void of emotion. “I whipped him 10 times with your leather whip.” 

Liam’s father raised his eyebrows at that. “Hmph. Well, then I suppose Zayn has learned his lesson.” The room stayed silent while Liam’s father contemplated over his son’s judgement. However Liam just wanted to leave this breath-choking place. “May I go now?” he asked in a calm but somewhat impatient voice. The man snapped his head up and stared hard at Liam. But Liam calmly returned the gaze. Strangely, he didn’t feel intimidated by his father like he usually would have. His father stared him down for a while before giving consent with a gruff voice. “You may go.” At the approval, Liam turned around to head back to his room. But the man called out to him one last time before he left the room. “Next time, make it 30 whippings! Better yet, don't let him disobey you!”

Liam left the room without giving any recognition that he’d heard that last sentence. 

————

When Liam got back to his room, he immediately stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. He’d just showered a few hours ago, but he felt like something was crawling all around his skin and something was continuously itching his mind, literally. And he felt the need to wash that feeling out of him. Standing under the steaming hot water, he breathed in and out deeply and clutched his chest. It was like a tight rope was hanging round his neck and slowly squeezing him. 

His mind felt fuzzy and he had no idea why he felt like this. Then, his mind wandered back to Zayn. He was still cocky about the fact that Zayn had denied in front of all the other masters-twice. But the image that was stuck in his head was of Zayn, tucked right into Harry’s arms and blushing. The moment he’d opened the door to see those two like that, he’d regretted it. Because the moment he saw it, something deep inside him had been turned on. Something had boiled deep inside of him and he had just felt so angry at Zayn. Not Harry, but Zayn. 

Then later on when Harry had defended Zayn in front of him and called him out for hurting Zayn, he’d felt that something boiling deep inside him again. Which is why he’d blurted out that he’d taken Zayn’s virginity. He knew that Harry had had a crush on Zayn when they were really young. And Zayn had been highly attractive, even at a young age. Of course, it was before Harry had met Louis. He knew that Harry loved Louis and would never try to take Zayn from him. Harry knew what Zayn meant to him. 

Zayn had been a present for him by his father, on his 7th birthday. His father had handpicked Zayn and given him to Liam. It was the year, his mom had died. Zayn had been such a comfort to him then. But as Liam grew up, he’d gradually realized that his father hadn’t given Zayn as a present nor compensation for having no mom. Rather, he was a test from his father. To see if Liam had what it took to be a slave trader and a tamer like him.

Liam had ignored his father’s wishes until recently, when he’d accumulated so much stress inside of him. He’d needed a punching bag to pour his rage out, and it had been Zayn. At first, he’d felt uncomfortable at treating Zayn so harshly and felt at unease whenever he saw Zayn’s face of pain or anguish. But ironically, as he kept on treating Zayn so harshly, he’d come to actually enjoy those reactions from Zayn. Whenever Zayn let out another moan of agony or a helpless sob, he felt a certain joy in it. And he liked how is fellow masters would admire him for that, except for Harry who was insistently trying to look like a fool. And his father...his father had given him a few compliments or so, although they were more like feedbacks. 

Liam envied Harry’s luxury to be able to stand up for his slave and not be called out for it. He wished Harry would understand that he did not have the same luxury and that he regretted all the things he’d ever done to Zayn recently. But honestly, nowadays he wasn’t sure of that anymore as well. He wasn’t sure if he was only doing all this to please his father or to please himself. He was afraid that the truth would be the latter. Cause it would mean that he was turning out to be a monster just like his father.

* * *

Zayn’s eyes fluttered open again when he heard someone calling him. He wondered in the back of his mind if he’d passed out again from being raped somewhere.. But thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case, since he woke to see his familiar musty ceiling above him. But when he turned his head sideways to see who had been calling him, his eyes widened and he thought he was still dreaming. Beside him was Liam with his school uniform on and looking right down at him. 

Liam hadn’t entered Zayn’s room ever since he’d taken Zayn’s virginity. So Zayn didn’t know how to respond to this sudden occurrence. Stuttering an apology, he tried to get up from his mattress. Only to find that his whole body felt like lead and his upper torso had been wholly bandaged. He remembered Liam whipping him yesterday. He figured he’d passed out.

He winced at the agonizing feeling that spread through his entire body, the instant he tried to move. However he was surprised once more when Liam laid him back onto the mattress by pressing his forehead. “Uhhh..” Zayn wondered if this was some new way of Liam making use of him. But Liam didn’t do anything even after Zayn had laid down again. He only sat by Zayn’s side with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands wrapped around his knees. The two stared at each other in silence. Zayn felt himself blush despite himself. He turned his head and tried to hide his color change. Although it might seem rude, he tried to speak up first. “Uh...w-why are you here, master?” 

“...”

Zayn peered back when he heard no response. He was startled when he locked eyes with Liam again. When the silence continued, Zayn lowered his gaze to the floor. He guessed he’d crossed the line.

”Liam.”

Zayn looked at Liam in confusion.

“Uhh?” 

Liam looked directly at Zayn while saying it.

“Call me Liam.” 

Liam had actually thought about this for a long time. He’d always felt uncomfortable with Zayn calling him ‘master’, rather than by his name. Zayn had never tried to cross the line and he’d never given Zayn any thoughts on it. But yesterday, he’d turned and tousled in his sleep trying to ease the uneasiness in his mind. And just right now, hearing and feeling Zayn’s awkwardness with him as well, he decided to make Zayn address him by his name. 

When Zayn, still stared at Liam in confusion, Liam slightly frowned at Zayn. “Come on. What are you waiting for?” Liam’s order slowly dawned on Zayn and he looked down as he felt his heart swell up. Slowly, he mouthed the word in his mouth, “Liam_”. _He only kept mouthing it and rolling over his tongue before saying it out loud.

_“Liam_.” Zayn bashfully uttered. He felt his heart flutter in his chest over and over again. He tasted the word and rolled it over on his tongue. He cherished the feeling of it on his tongue and mouth. It felt so natural and distant at the same time. It was the word that had always lingered at the tip of his tongue, but never been allowed to say out loud. “Liam.” 

Liam looked at Zayn while Zayn kept mouthing and repeating his name, when he felt Zayn speak his name for the first time, it just felt so...real and right. But he didn’t show how he felt when Zayn called his name. He merely stared at Zayn for a little while more and stood up. Zayn looked up at him with a worried look. “Wait! Where are you going?” Liam looked at Zayn like it was obvious. “School.” 

Zayn froze and he immediately tried to get up again. But Liam settled him down with a stern gaze. “You are not going. I’ve already told the driver. You are hurt and you are in no state to go outside. So stay here and rest.” 

Zayn looked at Liam with awe in his eyes. He wondered if Liam was actually worried about him or if it was because Liam didn’t want to mess him up to bad for later use. His thoughts were confirmed when Liam interrupted his thoughts and talked to him with a dry voice. “Oh, and just so you know, I don’t care about you. I only care about your value as a slut.” Then he went out without looking back. 

Zayn didn’t say a word and his mind which had been fluttering somewhere along cloud 9 at Liam’s visit and permission to call him by his name, dropped down when he heard that. His eyes started to sting by the tears forming behind them. He wondered if the reason for Liam’s coldness was because of something he’d done. Or maybe it was just because he really had no value anymore.

For a while Zayn just laid down, looking at the door Liam had gone through. He tried to move around a bit. But after actually unconsciously letting out a loud yelp at the pain it caused, he just decided to sleep again. His mind and body were already exhausted and he fell asleep right away.

* * *

When Liam opened the door to his classroom, he felt all eyes fall upon him. As he walked to his seat, he could feel it more prominently. Plopping down at his desk, he looked around. He was the highest of the highest so of course nobody dared to look straight at him. That is, except for Harry. 

Just a a few feet afar, Harry was looking back at him with a bemused look on his face. Liam shrugged nonchalantly back at the curly haired boy and hunched back to sleep. But he was soon awoken when someone slapped him on the back. Suspecting it to be Harry, he instantly sprung up and made a frustrated face. But to his surprise, it was Scott.

Scott was one of the few people who was on the same hierarchy as Liam and Harry. Maybe even higher. He was handsome, tall and had an easy attitude about him. He radiated confidence and was easygoing and cool. He was the kind of guy who you would usually find in old cliche movies as the hot hunky main character.

Liam was a little taken aback by this. Since, although Scott was an all-rounder, he and Harry barely communicated with the guy. Scott was an elite in everything. Liam and Harry were elite only in hierarchy. Well, Harry was sort of a heart throb and he himself was better at P.E. than Scott. But still, Scott usually hung out with the elite guys or girls who were perfect like him. He wasn’t picky about hierarchies. According to him, they were all the same ‘masters’ anyway. But he was kinda arrogant and could be a real dick sometimes. And Liam summed him up as an ‘easygoing dick’.

“Woah, woah!” said, Scott. Laughing and playfully blocking himself. Liam looked at Scott with a bland look. Settling back onto his seat, he mumbled an apology. But as easygoing as he was, Scott interlocked his arms around Liam and tousled his hair. Liam was taken aback and didn’t feel all too well about it. But he decided to play along since it was better to be on good terms with this guy. When Liam stayed still, Scott leaned down and looked at Liam an amused smile. “Hey, Liam. Me and the guys were just wondering,” and as Scott said that, he gestured toward the group of guys near the windowsill. Then, he continued to talk. “-if you saw the tape of your hot hybrid being fucked by me and the rest of us.” 

Liam stiffened at that. He had no idea where this conversation was going. But he slowly nodded his head, though a bit more reluctantly. Scott snickered. “Well, then I’m pretty sure you noticed how much we enjoyed his company. So we’d really _appreciate_ it if you called him back here sometime or another.” 

Liam’s mind became blank and he didn’t know how to respond to this. If he called Zayn back here and let them use him, his social terms with those guys would definitely improve and his social status would rise as well a his father hearing of it. But in the back of his mind he just wanted to scream for them all to ‘fuck off.’ He didn’t like the idea of them thrusting inside and out of Zayn and Zayn getting hurt and passing out all over again. Besides, he didn’t know if Zayn could take all that in again.

Liam’s head filled with so many thoughts in a few seconds and he just couldn’t think of what to say. When Liam didn’t answer right away, Scott lightly shook Liam and told him that Zayn was the hottest slave he’d ever fucked. And that was enough to trigger Liam. Looking up, Liam opened his mouth and was about to decline Scott’s offer right before someone did it for him. 

“No.” 

Both Liam and Scott’s heads swiveled around at the same time to see Harry suddenly somehow beside them. His lips were pursed tightly and he was glaring at Scott. Scott smiled a half-smile and leered at Harry. “What did you say?” 

Harry said “No.” again in a deadpan voice and stared right back at him. Liam was dumbfounded by this. Scott glanced at Liam and noticed his surprise as well. Sitting up from Liam’s desk, and hands in his pocket, Scott walked up to Harry and talked to him in a provoking way. “Who are you to decide? I thought that slave was Liam’s. And I don’t think Liam agrees with you.” Then, he turned his body to Liam and looked at him in a intimidating manner. Liam looked back and forth at the two uncertainly. He didn’t know what to say. His lips felt dry. He didn’t want Harry to seem like the boss of him. But he didn’t want to call Zayn over here again. 

For or a while, he just licked his lips not sure of what to say. Harry kept sending a stern glare at him, shaking his head and Scott was staring at him expectantly with an ugly sneer on him. Liam thought about saying ‘no’. Besides, Zayn hadn’t even come to school anyways and there was no way he could endure the whole thing again. So Liam simply said it.

“No.” 

Scott scrunched his eyes at Liam and Harry and sent both of them a surprised look. To be honest, Liam was more annoyed by Harry’s surprised face than Scott’s sudden change of face. Silence filled the classroom for a while and the temperature suddenly seemed to drop drastically. Scott turned towards Liam and encountered him. “Did you just say no?” Liam put on a blank face and nodded. Scott looked deeply annoyed for a moment and he looked as if he would flash his hands out of his pockets and grab Liam by the throat. But nothing like that happened and the two classmates stared at each other like that until Scott smirked snidely and slunked away towards his friends. 

Liam let out a small sigh and leaned back against his chair. Sensing Harry’s tense gaze on him, Liam looked back and locked eyes. Harry bored into Liam, until curtly nodding his head in a knowing way and putting off the words that hadn’t been said, for another time.

After that dramatic happening, the day seemed to drag on by. None of the teachers cared whether Liam slumbered on or not. Studying was meant for the lower master kids anyways. 

Feeling as bored as he was, Liam yawned every time a new class started. Normally when he felt so drained of interest, he usually darted back home. But today, home didn't feel so appealing somehow. And Zayn hadn't come to school today thanks to orders from _himself._ Liam was actually kind of regretting it already. 

Sighing, Liam slumped down on his desk to get back to his slumber. 

\-----

Finally when school finally ended-although not fast enough- Liam sped out and subtly pestered his driver to drive faster. When he got to his house, he threw his backpack carelessly, which he knew Daine would retrieve to his room later on. Then he strided into Zayn's room. He was surprised when Zayn snapped his head up so fast at him that Liam was afraid he'd snapped some his neck bones as well. When he trudged over to where Zayn was propped up on his elbows on the mattress, he noticed that Zayn looked uneasy and squirmish. He sighed inwardly, guessing that it was because of his prescence. Supposedly, Liam was the most intimidating to Zayn since he _was _Zayn's master. Which was a normal thing. But Liam wanted their relationship to be special...again.... Just like it had been back when they were still young. Back when Liam....had still been ignorant to the rules of society. 

But by the way Zayn stared blankly at him and chewed his lips nervously, Liam could guess that was never going to happen or not at least not for a very long time. Unless Zayn suddenly had amnesia and forgot all the memories of being publicly raped or being flogged until he passed out, which were all horrible occurrances due to him. He winced as other unwelcoming memories of him torturing Zayn came up on his mind. 

Despite the fact that he could actually feel Zayn _ooze _uneasiness, he tried to strike up a converstation. But everytime he did, Zayn answered briefly or brought it to a slight draw indicating, _'I totally don't wanna talk with you. This is so akward. So please go away.'_

Angry and exasperated at himself, Liam murmered a few more comments and told Zayn to take care of himself. Well, actually he kind of snapped at the guy but he hoped his frustrated tone hadn't seemed too genuine. 

* * *

A few weeks passed whereas Zayn stayed out of school until his back healed enough. Today was the day he would retun to school. He was happy to be seeing Louis again. Although he wasn't that thrilled of meeting the trio.

Liam had visited his room and tried striking a converstation with him more often. He was happy that he got to talk with Liam more often but he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy around him as well. It had been a long time since the two of them had actually talked and Zayn was afraid of saying something wrong and infuriating Liam. He didn't wanna go back to being treated harshly.

When Zayn came back to school, Louis greeted him warmly with a hug and a lot of chattering. Zayn was also happy to be back with Louis again. But soon, the trio came back to taunt him.

"Hey, Zayn." 

Zayn looked up from where he'd been talking with Louis about what he'd been up to the past few weeks and how something about the way Liam treated him had changed.

Towering over him was Jacob, Kyle and Dan and they all had wicked grins on their faces. "I'm glad to see our national slut again." said Jacob. 

Zayn's face burned and he saw Louis throwing dirty glances at the trio. Silently he sighed inwardly. Of course nothing of his _own school life _had changed. He blankly wondered what the trio were up to now.

But when Jacob held up his phone with a familiar scene on it, Zayn's eyes flashed in alarm. _It was the footage of him being raped in front of the whole master class. _

Jacob sneered in an ugly way when he saw Zayn's face crumple in horror. He pressed the play button and told Dan to pass it around. Zayn could only watch in utter helplessness as the worst of his life was made a laughingstock by every one of his classmates.

As the othe classmates saw the footage and the phone returned into Jacob's hands, Jacob replayed the footage again. After snickering at the phone for a few seconds, he threw the phone carelessly towards Kyle. Despite Zayn’s dearest wishes that somehow it would never reach Kyle and would fall on the floor, Kyle caught it. 

Jeering, Jacob leaned his face in between Louis and Zayn. "So, Zayn. Why don't you show me how to do that blowjob of yours?" 

The other classmates laughed at Jacob's jeer. They were all miserable in this class. When someone else was more miserable than them, they took that chance to be happy. Zayn was now officially the class' laughingstock as well as punchingbag. The whole class' masters had used him as a whore and now he would get the same treatment in his classroom as well. Of course, he'd always been the lowest in the class. But not everyone had treated him like the lowest. Other than the trio, the majority of the class had ignored him. And as far as Zayn was concerned, that was how he'd liked it. But now everyone would laugh and jeer at him. The trio would taunt and beat him more than ever. And he would have to endure all that without complaint. 

He silently closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of Jacob's hands grab his hair.

\-----------

“If you all have something to say me. Just say it!” Liam yelled in annoyance. He was tired of all the slight stares and glances. He just wanted them all to say it out loud. Ever since Liam had openly denied Scott in front of the whole class on behalf of Zayn, the atmosphere had somewhat changed. His class had never been warming but at least it had never felt hostile. 

But now he could hear whispers and glances all around him.He had finally gotten frustrated enough and let it all out. but nobody answered. All of them just averted Liam’s gaze after that. Frustrated, Liam just kicked out of his seat and walked out the door. Banging it loudly on the way. He could feel everyone’s gaze on him. Even the teacher’s. But he just ignored it and headed for who-knows-where.

Walking along the long corridor, Liam really thought about where he’d go. He didn‘t want to go home. It was more breath choking than this place. He decided to go find Zayn. He’d never actually been to the slave section of the school before. But he knew Zayn’s class at the least. Having a place to go to, Liam found his pace quicken.

Arriving in front of Zayn’s classroom, Liam peeked in through the small glass pane in the door. The room smelled musty and there was no one to be seen. Liam figured they’d gone out to P.E. But as he looked around some more, he saw a familiar humped figure in back of the classroom. He could definitely tell it was Zayn. 

Quietly, he opened the door and stepped inside. Hands in his pockets, he slowly walked towards the hunched figure and sat in the chair in front of it. He realized that Zayn was slumped over and sleeping. He thought about waking Zayn up with a yell but thought better of it. As he just sat there quietly, he looked at Zayn. 

Zayn’s face had always been one of rare beauty. Chiseled cheekbones, pink pouty lips and thick long eyelashes that veiled over beautiful golden-colored irises. He looked at Zayn’s hands which were big and delicate. 

But carefully observing Zayn, Liam felt his face frown when he noticed the black and yellow bruise marks on Zayn’s face. Those marks hadn’t been there before. He quickly inspected Zayn more closely and noticed a few more things he’d never noticed before. A nasty looking bruise decorated Zayn’s thin wrists like it had been bound tightly by something. Zayn’s lips were split and bleeding a bit around the corners. 

When he squinted, he could see that some back parts of Zayn’s vest was a bit more darker than its orginal color. It definitely wasn't food stains. He would know. He'd ordered for Daine to wash and dry Zayn's uniform the day before.

He wondered if Zayn's back wounds had burst open. His fists curled at the thought that someone, that some disgusting slave might have inflicted that on Zayn. It made his fists shake in fury. No one was allowed to touch Zayn other than him, especially not some low slave.

A few minutes later, the corridor bustled with Zayn's classmates coming in from P.E. As Zayn slowly woke up to the sound, his eyes shot open at Liam looking back at him. 

"L-Liam?"

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

Just then, the door burst open and Jacob shot inside the classroom and headlocked Zayn. When he noticed Liam a few seconds later, he sneered at Zayn. "Hey, slut. Who's your new friend?" 

Zayn was too occupied in trying to breath through Jacob's headlock to answer. However Liam was coldly gazing at Zayn's antagonist. Noticing Liam's menacing aura, Jacob slowly let Zayn go. 

As he backed up to his friends, Kyle and Dan, Liam stood up from where he'd been seating. Stuttering, Dan whispered into Jacob's ear.

"It's Liam. Zayn's master."

Jacob paled at that and Liam smiled coldly. 

"That's right," said Liam. Then he swung his arm around for good measure. "And I think I know who I want as my slut today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone. But this is pretty much the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy it!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of POV changes in the middle of the story, but I made it as distinguishable as possible....so....I hope you all read well without any trouble. :)
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos, comments and love you’ve all shown for this fanfic. I just started this as a whim to get over writer’s block but it has really become one of my favorite stories to write. (Although it is only one out of three ;))

When Liam started hitting Jacob brutally, Zayn got up to stop Liam. But because of the hit he'd taken from Kyle, his right leg flared in pain and he almost fell face forward. If it hadn't been for Louis, he would definitely have fallen. When Liam saw Zayn stumble, his eyes flared and he grit his teeth. He stopped hitting Jacob for a moment.

"Zayn, why are you limping?" asked Liam. His voice was eerily calm.

As scared as he was, Zayn bit his lips and didn't answer. Rather he tried walking towards Liam with Louis helping him. But Liam glared at Zayn and growled in a menacing tone. "Don't even think of taking another step."

Zayn whimpered in protest but obeyed Liam's orders. When Liam made sure that Zayn wasn't moving anymore, Liam scoured the room with an icy stare. He shook the half-unconscious Jacob in his hands and yelled in an enraged tone. "What the f**** did y'all do!" Kyle and Dan who'd been shivering in the corner tried to shrink back further into the corner. Nobody dared to answer Liam's enraged shouts. Liam clenched his fists and made the darkest face Zayn had ever seen. "Louis. Take Zayn out to the school's main entrance. My car will be there."

Louis nodded and quickly hauled Zayn away who was making a worried face and glancing back every few seconds or so.

\------------

When they got in the car, the driver hurriedly came out and opened the door for them.

"Is he okay?" said the driver as he glanced nervously at Zayn. Louis nodded. Although he wasn't so sure himself. Zayn's face was blanched white and he seemed to be staring into far space. When they got in the car, Louis leaned Zayn’s head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Zayn. He could feel Zayn tremble. Worried, Louis looked down at Zayn.   
  


“Hey, you okay love?” Zayn blinked as if he hadn’t heard Louis’ question. “Hm?” He answered in a far away tone. He didn’t even look at Louis. Just stared up off into far space. “I said. Are you okay Zayn?” Asked Louis again. Zayn blinked a few more times and slowly turned his gaze towards Louis. Louis knew that something was definitely bothering Zayn. In a slightly softer tone, he asked Zayn what it was the problem was. Zayn turned his gaze downwards.   
  


“I-it’s just....I-I’ve never seen Liam look so...livid.”

Louis frowned as if he’d heard wrong. He himself had seen Liam cocky countless times. What was so different this time that Zayn looked like he’d seen a ghost? As if reading Louis’ thoughts, Zayn murmured. “No....it’s different. It just seemed so out of his character this time...” Louis raised an eyebrow at Zayn and pulled Zayn closer to him and tried to form a sincere answer. “Yeah, well it _has _been a long time since he stood up for you.” Suddenly looking up with clearer eyes, Zayn gazed at Louis with puppy like eyes. “You-you think he stood up? For me!?” Louis snorted and looked at Zayn like he was dumb. “Well of course I think he stood up for you.” Zayn made a dumbfounded face at Louis’ certainty.  
  


Louis looked at Zayn and scowled. “Yeah yeah yeah, even I can’t believe I’m saying this but I really think he stood up for you. I mean- I’m sure he’s never been acquainted with Jacob before. And there’s no other reason I can think of for him to pummel the bastard so hard other than for your cause.”   
  


At Louis’ theory, Zayn slowly nodded his head like he’d understood. But why was Liam suddenly standing up for him? I mean-it wasn’t bad or anything. It was actually very reassuring and it also made him feel kind of fluttery inside. But he wondered it it was because of pity or conscience. Because if so- Zayn thought he might not like that kind of reason that much. He didn’t want to be pitied by Liam. He wanted to be acknowledged as a being to love and give affection to. Not feel pity for.

Thankfully, despite Zayn’s worries, Liam ran inside the car after a few twenty minutes or so. Zayn knew Liam wouldn’t be hurt. But still, he had worried. He had kept on worrying that Liam might get carried away- supposedly- on his behalf, and it could tarnish Liam’s reputation or get him in trouble. And he didn’t want either of that to happen.

* * *

When the limousine pulled up in front of Liam’s house, Liam got out of the front seat where he’d been sitting, next to the driver. Then, he quickly rushed over to pull the back door open. Meanwhile, Louis had been struggling to help Zayn walk.

As soon as he yanked the car door open, Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and practically hauled him out of the car. Surprised and blushing a little, Zayn let himself be pulled upwards.

However when Louis also got out of the car to help Zayn, Liam stopped him. Louis frowned in an inquisitive way and Zayn’s brow creased a little as well. But Liam didn’t notice the two’s change of expression. In a sturdy voice, he said,

”I’ll take it from here Louis. Go tell Harry what happened when you get back home.”

One of Louis’ eyebrows shut up and he made a face like ‘mhmm~ yeah, like that’s gonna happen’. And Zayn who was hobbling next to Liam with his wrist still caught up in Liam’s hand peered at Liam cautiously.

Louis squinted at Liam’s face for a moment before looking at Zayn with a questioning look.

  
Forcing a fake smile on his lips, Zayn nodded assuringly. Sighing, Louis pressed back his arguments and curtly nodded and answered Liam.

”Fine.” His tone was indistinguishable.

Liam curtly nodded back a well and closed the car door shut. Then he informed the driver to drive Louis all the way back to Harry’s house.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


When the car disappeared down the street, Liam finally turned around and faced Zayn. Caught by surprise because he’d been staring at Liam, Zayn’s eyes widened and he blushed deeper when their eyes met.

But as quickly as their eyes met, Zayn turned away to hide his burning face. All the more Liam still hadn’t let go of his wrist and he was afraid that Liam would feel the quickening of his pulse.

However, Liam who was quite blunt and didn’t expect Zayn to be blushing, misunderstood Zayn’s avertion to be an act of anger or disgust. He knew Zayn hated violence. On the ride home, he’d regretted hitting that boy in Zayn’s class. But some part of him had wondered if Zayn would act a little more closer to him. Since, although he _had_ used violence, he’d only done it to hit Zayn’s antagonist.

Saddened by Zayn’s rejection, Liam’s shoulders slumped and he felt angry at himself for not being good enough.   
  


Then with a start, he realized that he’d still been holding Zayn’s wrist. He hastily let go of it and muttered an apology at Zayn. But to his dismay, Zayn didn’t look back at him.

After a minute of uncomfortable pause, Liam let out a sigh and stooped down to look into Zayn’s hanging head.

When he’d heard Liam sigh, Zayn had flinched a little. He wondered if Liam was mad that he’d averted his gaze. But then suddenly, his eyes went round when Liam’s face popped out from under him. Now he _knew _that there was no getting away with the blush and heat in his skin.

When Liam stooped down and saw Zayn’s face, he felt alarmed. Zayn’s face had gone red and his face was flushed all over. Worried that Zayn was getting a fever, Liam looked up at Zayn and tried to muster up the most gentle tone he could use.

”Zayn? Are you okay?”

Zayn only hung his head lower. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He knew that his lips would quiver and his words would come out shaky. He didn’t want to let Liam know that he felt all fluttery and shaky around him. It would only make their relationship more uncomfortable.   
  
  


But Liam was already done with this failed attempt at slow talk. Without a moment’s hesitation, he lowered his knees with his back facing Zayn. In an authoritative tone, he ordered at Zayn to get on his back.

”Zayn, get on my back.”

When Zayn hesitated, Liam got annoyed because of his growing worry for Zayn, and almost shouted. 

“_Right now__, Zayn!”_

When Zayn heard Liam’s shout, he slowly climbed onto Liam’s back.

When Zayn was firmly on his back and he had his arms firmly holding Zayn, Liam stood up with surprising ease and walked toward the house at a normal rate.   
  


Liam knew that he himself was strong, but he was _way _surprised by how little Zayn weighted. Even his last girlfriend had felt heavier than Zayn.   
Reminding himself to feed Zayn more often, Liam quickly wrenched open the house gate and ran inside and up the stairs all the way to his room in order not to get caught by Daine. He knew that a report of him carrying Zayn on his back and into his room would not bode well with his father. He’d already told his driver not to inform Daine nor his father. He’d promised to tip him some 50 bucks later.  
  


When he arrived inside his room, Liam slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he waited for Daine to walk up with the first aid kit and bandages he’d shouted for on the way to his room.

While he waited, Liam walked over to his bed and gingerly set Zayn down on it. 

  
  
Zayn let go of Liam with a lot of reluctance in his mind but only with a little hesitation on the outside. The scent of fresh pinewood- the scent of Liam- lingered in his nose making him want to close his eyes and mull in the moment of it all. The way Liam had carried him, and the fact that he was in Liam’s room right now was so overwhelming for Zayn.

Liam had never brought Zayn to his room ever since the second grade of middle school. That was also the time when Liam had suddenly become cold to Zayn. Zayn’s heart skipped a beat when he remembered that time. It had hurt so much for him to be shunned so suddenly without even knowing the reason. But he’d endured it. And he’d only grown to yearn for Liam’s affections more and more. Now he practically craved it. But Zayn was a slave and had always been in control of his emotions. He was way better at it than controlling his own life. So he'd never actually truly shown his emotions nor had he done anything to make them noticeable.   
  


Feeling sad, Zayn sadly looked at Liam who had gone to the door to receive the first aid kit. He felt his heart ache and throb so much. He wanted to cry out and smother himself in Liam’s arms.

When Liam received the first aid kit from Daine, he walked over to the bed where Zayn was obediently sitting without a word.   
  


As Zayn saw Liam getting closer, his heart started to beat faster and his pulse quickened. The blood rushing in his ears was so loud that he felt like he was in a trance. All he could see was Liam’s perfect full lips and magnificent brown eyes.He felt the sentence _‘I love you’ _on the tip of his tongue. One decision. One shout would be all it takes. But as Liam got closer and closer and was nearly to the bed, Zayn swallowed the words on the tip of his tongue. And he swallowed the tsunami of emotions he had felt rising up all over inside of him. He didn’t want to be rejected. He didn’t want to lose this relationship- well, whatever relationship that was left between them. 

  
So he swallowed hard and felt the burden rest in his chest...to stay there forever, apparently.

After he’d settled Zayn down on the bed, Daine had come almost immediately with the first-aid kit. So Liam had walked over to the door and opened it just a crack so that Daine wouldn’t see Zayn. He’d lied to Daine that he’d been hurt badly and that he’d come from school early to get a quick shower and rinse off. Daine didn’t seem like he believed it. But Liam closed the door in the suspicious butler’s face before the man could ask any questions.

Sighing in anxiety, Liam made his way to the bed with the first-aid kit dangling in his hands. As he walked closer and closer to Zayn, he could see Zayn gazing at him-but in a trance like state. Liam wondered if Zayn had zoned out from pain or hunger. (Seeing as how light Zayn was, Liam wouldn’t be surprised if the latter wa the problem.)WThen he was almost in front of Zayn, Zayn swallowed hard and then seemed to snap out of his trance. Liam lifted an eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to tire Zayn or make him all fidgety again. Zayn seemed to squirm more frequently around Liam and it made his heart lurch whenever Zayn did that.   
  


With his eyes lowered, Liam put down the first-aid kit on the bed and sat in front of Zayn. Zayn didn’t look his way.   
  


Sighing, Liam rubbed his face tiredly and said to Zayn.

”Take off your clothes.”

Liam’s heart lurched a second time- and with more pain- when Zayn stared at him with eyes widened with shock and fear mingled inside them. Then he remembered that the last time he’d ordered for Zayn to do that, it had been to rape him in front of the whole Master’s class. It was no wonder that Zayn was afraid to abide by his command.

  
  
Biting his lips, Liam let out a slight cuss meant for himself. But Zayn must have heard it because he flinched and started to finger the hem of his over sized vest with shaking hands.   
  


Feeling exasperated with himself, Liam put his hand over Zayn’s to calm him down. When Liam put his hand on Zayn’s, Zayn did stop shaking. But he kept on looking down at the bed sheets nervously and hanging his head.

Liam rubbed Zayn’s hand in a reassuring way and said, “Zayn? I-I don’t want to hurt you...or beat you or rape you...” The last words came out faster than Liam had intended because he felt guilty and his mind became heavy of how he’d forced Zayn to do all these things. His voice cracked a little as he said his next words. “I-I just want to see your wounds. I’m going to bandage them up...okay?” The last ‘okay?’ came out more as a wobble than a question.

As Liam had been talking, his head had sunken lower and he’d somehow lowered his gaze to the bedsheets as well. Like Zayn.

Then to Liam’s surprise, Zayn squeezed his hand hard. Startled, he looked up to see Zayn looking back at him with those bright beautiful golden eyes that he’d missed for so long. And he was smiling too. It was a little strained but it was a smile nonetheless and it was directed towards him. Liam’s heart did a small tap dance at that.

Slowly pulling his hand away from Liam, Zayn took off his vest and fumbled to undo the buttons of his shirt.   
  
  


Liam curled his fists in anger when he saw the bloodstains in Zayn’s shirt as he took the vest off. He wished in the back of his mind that he’d hit that runt of a guy in Zayn’s class, harder. When he saw Zayn fumble with the dress shirts, he wanted _so much_ to lend a hand. But he thought that it could bring back the traumatic memories of the incident in the Master’s class. Plus he knew that Zayn would be too intimidated and kind to say no if he offered, so he restrained himself.   
  


After what seemed like a few eons to Liam, Zayn finally finished unbuttoning his shirt. But to Liam’s mild frustration- this time, actually directed at Zayn- Liam questioned Zayn impatiently.   
  


“Why aren’t you taking off your shirt, Zayn? Don’t you trust me?”

Zayn clenched at his shirt and sunk his head down again. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Liam. Nor was it that he was afraid that Liam would do anything bad to him. He was just...ashamed...and scared...of what Liam would think when he saw his mangy body.

Zayn had been a slave since the day he was born. And he’d always been treated like one. He’d been beat, tied, kicked, bit, scratched, starved and fucked all his life. His body had grown very scrawny and his body had accumulated past scars, bruises and scratches. So his body was definitely not attractive. At least with his time with Liam, he’d only earned only a few cuts and bruises here and there.   
  


It was only recently that he’d been whipped for the first time...by Liam. Of course he wasn’t bitter about it at all. He’d directly disobeyed Liam’s orders and embarrassed him in front of all the other Masters. He’d deserved the beating.

But right now, his body was mottled with black and blue bruises, and there were several bloody marks where the trio had kicked him, burned him(with a lighter and a few cigarettes from Dan), and beat him. Plus, he hadn’t eaten well for a month or so so his rib cages stuck out so prominently. And that was saying without the scars the whiplashes had left on his back. He didn’t have a mirror so he only checked his appearance occasionally through his reflection through glass panes or glass cups. (Which was extremely hard by the way.) He didn’t exactly know how he looked but he could guess that it would be more worse than any other horrible image he could muster of himself.   
  


And he didn’t want Liam to see that and be disgusted in him. The other times that Liam had even seen Zayn's naked body, it had always been in a careless reckless surge of lust and Zayn knew that Liam would not mind nor notice much of how his body looked as long as Zayn's ass was up to the job. But this time, it seemed too intimate...too revealing for Zayn.

But before Zayn could stutter his reasons to Liam, Liam grabbed hold of Zayn’s hands and pulled the shirt off of him, not too aggressively but strongly enough so that Zayn didn’t have time to resist. 

  
With his whole upper body bared towards Liam, Zayn felt a shudder run through him. He looked down at the numerous marks on his body that was scattered about his clavicles, chest and abdomen. Some were made on each other. Such as the skin around a bleeding scratch being black and blue like it been a bruise before.

Zayn felt like crying at the sight. He hung his head and clenched the bed sheets under him in order not to cry. Crying would make his eyes swell and _that _would _definitely_ make him look more ugly. 

When Liam didn’t say anything nor make any moves for several minutes, Zayn hung his head as low as it could go and sniffles quietly. Waiting for Liam to exclaim that he was disgusted by Zayn and that he wished he had a clean and better slave.   
  


A few more minutes passed and Liam didn’t move at all. It was like he had even forgotten to breathe. Taking that as a sure sign of rejection and utter disgust, Zayn but down hard in his lips and reached out shakily to pull his shirt back on.   
  


But to his surprise, Liam gently caught Zayn’s hand in mid air and slowly pulled Zayn towards him. He scoured Zayn’s upper body one more time and then opened the first-aid kit. He kept holding Zayn’s hand even while opening the kit. So it took a little more time than it normally would have because Liam fumbled with the clasp. 

Liam’s hands trembled as he took Zayn’s hand. It also trembled as he undid the clasp on the first-aid kit. It was only a slight tremble so Zayn didn’t recognize it. But Liam knew that his mind had been shaken.   
  


He had expected it to be bad. He just hadn’t expected _the worst. _There were several nasty bruises and severe cuts in Zayn. There was a cut in Zayn’s chest where it looked like he’d been scratched by something sharp. There was a purple black bruise the size of Liam’s fist on the left side of Zayn’s ribs. And another nasty bruise was just forming on the left side of Zayn’s chest and on Zayn’s abdomens, looking like a big bloody blackhole. There were also lots of burn marks that Liam noticed. Some burn marks were bloody red and shriveled and some were infected and oozing pus. And there were tons of other numerous bruises and cuts that Liam possibly couldn’t bare to look at. Other than that were some traces of the lash marks he’d inflicted on Zayn peeking out on the side of his scrawny ribs. One more sign that Liam _needed _to get Zayn some food. _ASAP._

He had paused for so long because there were so many marks on Zayn that made his heart wrench and he could only swallow the feeling after about 30seconds of counting from one to ten and doing that three times again. It felt like he was being marked in the same degree in the same place as Zayn. Only when Zayn tried to put his shirt back on, had Liam snapped out of his trance and unconsciously took Zayn’s hand. It had almost been an instinct. He had done it to calm himself. But he dared not to admit it to Zayn. Which is why, with trembling fingers he opened the first-aid kit and started to withdraw supplies while still holding on to Zayn's hand.

Although Liam was a master and was rich, he knew how to clean up new scars every time. His father had always shunned him and sometimes beaten him when he was young so Liam had learned how to treat all kinds of wounds from Daine. He’d even had a dream of becoming a doctor when he was young. Although of course, now he didn’t have a dream at all.

Finally letting go of Zayn’s hand, Liam put out some cotton and dabbed them in alcohol with pincers. He took one of Zayn’s arms where there was a quarter sized bruise and small scratches all over it. He slowly stroked the cotton over Zayn’ arm, trying not to touch any of the scratches. After he was finished with both arms, Liam hesitated at the thought of disinfecting all of Zayn’s upper torso. Although he knew that it would take a lot of time and his father would probably come home by then, he braced himself for Zayn’s sake and kept on cleansing Zayn.

Soon, Liam had to draw Zayn closer to him so that he would not accidentally poke Zayn’s scar with the wad of alcohol where it would sting horribly.   
  


Zayn blushed more and more as Liam gently sanitized his wounds. Liam’s strokes were so gentle and caring. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks. Soon when they were only a breath lengths away, Zayn slightly tilted his head to hide his flushed cheeks.   
  


As Liam got to Zayn’s clavicles after having cleansed his chest, he couldn’t help but admire how delicate they seemed. Even though Zayn had been abused and worn down, he was still one of the most beautifully crafted people that Liam had ever met.   
  


While Liam dabbed at him, Zayn fidgeted as he resisted the urge to pull back. He had always been shy and an extreme introvert. And now that the person he loved was breathing down his clavicles, well, he could feel his face burning.   
  


Thanks to Liam’s fierce concentration, after half an hour or so, Liam had finished cleansing Zayn and he trashed the last of the bloodied cotton wads at the trash can at the foot of his bed. Then he slowly pulled out some salve and a roll of bandage. He quickly spread some of the healing substance on Zayn’s scars and wrapped them around in an experience way. By the way Liam saw it, Zayn would become a mummy again with his head the only thing that wasn't covered in a cast. Like the time that...he had whipped Zayn...

Shaking his head from the feeling he got when he thought of that day, Liam concentrated again on wrapping the bandages tightly but not as tight so that it would pressure any skin. 

* * *

By a miracle, Liam’s father still hadn’t come home even by the time when Liam had finished wrapping Zayn up. Having wrapped the last of the bandages around Zayn’s clavicles and shoulders, Liam scooted back a few inches.   
  


Then his eyes met Zayn's. This time Zayn was too flushed and shocked to avert Liam's gaze. For a while, they both gazed at the other wondering what the other of the other.

Liam found himself marveling at Zayn's beauty again. He thougt that Zayn's eyes were such a magnificent brown color with flecks of gold mixed in them so that it almost made Zayn seem ethereal. And the way Zayn's cheekbones were so sharp and not to prominent. And those pouty pink lips that curved like a perfect bow. Liam felt heat rise up when he mused over what it would feel like to have Zayn's lips on his. He realized that no matter how many times he'd had sex with Zayn, they had never kissed. Never even got close to it. He wondered, '_What would Zayn taste like?'_

While Liam was busy in his own thoughts of Zayn, Zayn himself was flushing up and panicking inside. He wanted to avoid Liam's passionate brown eyes that were so full of energy and pride. All the good aspects that Zayn admired, Liam seemed to have. Zayn thought of how Liam's eyes were so round and cute and how he managed to be so attractive and sexy at the same time. With his perfect baritone voice that always resonated inside Zayn's mind and the perfect muscular and unbulky figure that always made Zayn zone out with awe. He wondered if Liam's girlfriends really did lick his abs. And if so, he wondered, '_What would Liam taste like?'_

The room was silent for a while until Zayn finally avoided his eyes with a pang in his heart as he thought of how he might never be able to see_ his_ reflection in Liam's eyes like that again. However, Liam fumbled when he realized that Zayn had averted his gaze again, and he reached out with his hand and desperately grasped Zayn's wrist to pull his attention back to him. It did the trick and Liam did turn Zayn's attention back to himself. But this time, Liam saw a flash of pain flit across Zayn's shaking eyes.

Alarmed, he quickly let go of Zayn's wrists and awkwardly withdrew his hands. Then he made a sorry face and put his hands back to his lap. And that was when he noticed what had pained Zayn. There were deep red ridges embedded in both of Zayn’s wrists and the skin there were a bit mutilated and chafed due to several years of being handcuffed and tied up. And the wrists looked painfully thin as if it were more lacking in skin than the other parts of Zayn’s arm. Liam winced as he thought of how painful it must be. He knew those scars were too deep to fade away.   
  


Liam also realized that when he’d grabbed Zayn’s wrists when they had gotten off the car earlier, Zayn must have felt pained like now. And yet, he hadn’t said a word. And Liam had failed to notice. He realized that even though he thought about Zayn a lot, he never really paid enough attention to him.   
  
  


Thoughtfully, Liam truly scoured Zayn from head to toe. It was like he was really truly _seeing _Zayn for the first time. He was looking past Zayn’s sharp cheekbones to a blue bruise the size of a penny on it. He saw through Zayn’s seemingly delicate and lean body to the several scars and prominent thinness of Zayn that could be seen as unnatural. He saw the spots of red that appeared through the bandages he had wrapped around Zayn which contrasted with Zayn’s flawless honey-glow skin. He saw how deep dark circles hung under Zayn’s beautiful eyes as if he were always tired. And he saw how Zayn’s seemingly perfect lips were flecked at the edges with dry blood.   
  


But somehow all those flaws of Zayn that Liam discovered in Zayn, only seemed to make Zayn seem more..._perfect_. Although Liam had always been the one who gave out orders, he had somehow always felt imperfect, unworthy of Zayn every time they were together. He had felt like Zayn was an ethereal being who had made a terrible mistake and had just somehow landed on Earth in the wrong form. And yet, now that he embraced Zayn’s imperfections, it felt Zayn seem more closer to him than ever.   
  
  


Softly, Liam reached out his hands again and grasped Zayn’s arms. But this time he was careful not to touch any chafed skin. Zayn let Liam touch him without any resistance.   
  
  


Liam slowly stretched out Zayn’s arms towards himself and looked down at the mutilated skin. Slowly as if in a trance, he gently lifted one of Zayn’s hands and nuzzled his lips just above Zayn’s disfigured skin. 

Zayn who had just been looking dumbfounded at Liam, felt heat rush into his whole face and steam rush out of his ears when Liam’s moist lips touched his skin. He flinched a little as if he had been branded. But Liam didn’t seem to mind. And he proceeded to do the same with the other arm.

Shuddering, Zayn tried to restrain himself from blurting out that he wanted Liam to hold him, embrace him, _**dominate**_ _him_. He wondered why Liam was doing any of this.   
  


Then suddenly, Liam stopped nuzzling Zayn’s arms and instead, yanked Zayn’s arms towards him so that Zayn was flung right up to Liam’s chest.   
  


Zayn felt his pulse quicken and his breath become shallow as he heard the sound of Liam’s heart pounding. His ears were on Liam’s chest and he could feel the warmth of Liam and the strong muscles that flexed when he moved. Disoriented, Zayn fumbled to get up and away before he would do anything rash.   
  


But when Zayn had only managed to get halfway up, Liam cupped Zayn’s chin with his finger and looked right into Zayn’s eyes so that Zayn could not tear his gaze away from those big brown puppy eyes that never failed to mesmerize him.

Feeling a tremor run through him, Zayn stuttered to make out words. “_L-Liam..wh-what are you-“_

But Zayn’s feeble words were blocked when Liam interrupted Zayn with an astonishing order that made Zayn stare back at Liam with eyes that were filled with shock and disbelief and had turned twice to its normal size.   
  


“_Zayn? Wil you **kiss** me?”_

Zayn’s eyes shook enormously and he shivered as he felt a tingle run down from the nape of his neck, through his spine, and all the way to the tip of his toes_.   
  
_

_”What?” _Zayn asked back in a barely inaudible whisper.

But Liam had already dived in for the kiss. Zayn shut his eyes tight.

When Liam’s lips made contact with Zayn, Zayn stiffened at first and he tasted a hint of chocolate and something refreshing like a mint. It was probably the toothpaste that Liam used. And Liam was known for loving chocolate. Zayn felt his body gradually relax as he thought of those familiar things about Liam. And he let himself fully feel what it was like to have Liam's lips against his.   
  


As soon as he made contact with Zayn, Liam felt a feel of exhilaration inside of him. Zayn's lips were so soft and warm against his own. He could taste something cinnamony and a slightly metallic taste of the blood on the tip of Zayn's lips. At first, he felt Zayn siffen but gradually he seemed to relax.

Their lips mingled together and they tasted the other as they became completely immersed in the act of feelings they had for each other. Zayn shuddered as Liam's lips moved constantly against his own and he dared to press harder. Whilst Liam slowly placed his hand around Zayn's head and softly pressed Zayn closer to him. 

Zayn timidly locked his arms around Liam's neck just as they both paused in their kiss to breath. In that slight moment when their bodies were interlocked together and they both felt each other’s hot breaths on their skin, the air seemed hot and humid and the two of them felt like they were the only ones in the world.   
  


Liam’s eyelids were half-lowered mesmerizing way as he drew in Zayn’s scent and Zayn’s eyes were wide open in a good but shocked kind of way as he tried to capture all of Liam inside his eyes.

When they both dove in for the kiss again, Zayn didn’t hesitate. He felt a surge of lust and desire inside of him and for the first time in his life, he didn’t suppress it.

Liam was surprised at Zayn’s unexpected enthusiasm but he too soon responded in a passionate way. They turned and twisted while never let going of each other. They breathed in the other's scent and rustled together with the bedsheets underneath them. They becmae breathless and more restless with every moment. Their movements were like a synchronized dance with the touch of their lips being the tie. 

Finally when Liam sprawled backwards because he lost his balance while being too immersed in exploring Zayn's mouth, they looked at each other with sparkling bright eyes. Their faces were both flushed and they were both breathless and filled with adrenaline. Liam looked up at Zayn's lively eyes and laughed out loud at the happiness and satisfaction that flowed through him. Zayn made a shy little smile as well along with Liam's magnanimous laughter. When Liam stopped laughing out loud, he paused and brushed Zayn's hair gently. Zayn blushed and ducked his head as was his habit.

Grinning in a naughty way, Liam took hold of Zayn's ribs and pushed him next to him on the soft bed that cushioned Zayn's fall and prevented any more damage to his bandaged wounds. They both lay there on the bed and looked at each other's eyes. If Zayn hadn't already been half-undressed and all bandaged up, they would have definitely made out on the bed. Smiling, Liam leaned in close and lightly pecked Zayn on the nose. With eyes flickering with joy, surprise and a tinge of disbelief, Zayn giggled softly and gazed at Liam for what seemed like eternity.

But finally, the surge of emotion and fatigue of that day wore on them and they both peacefully drifted off to sleep. Zayn dozed off first since he had been the one who'd gotten beaten during the day. Soon after, Liam found himself slowly doze off as well. But before he became fully unconscious, he gently took hold of Zayn's hand- Zayn didn't wake up- then he slowly pulled it toward the left size of his chest where his heart was. Afterwards, he quietly whispered to Zayn's sound sleeping face, _"I love you Zayn."_

He thought he'd felt a slight squeeze in his hand where they were clasped with Zayn. Liam wondered for a moment if Zayn had heard and responded. But he quickly shrugged off the feeling and gradually drifted off to sleep as well, with a small content smile on his face.

* * *

"**_Liam James Payne!"_**

The house seemed to shake as Liam's father roared his son's name in a raving manner. Liam who had been sleeping next to Zayn, quickly woke up from his slumber and pulled himself up. Alert and with his ears pricked. 

Once again, his father's shout from downstairs was heard. "Liam James Payne! Come to my room right now!" 

Checking that Zayn was still sound asleep, Liam slowly pulled out his hand and brushed Zayn's gaunt cheeks gently and slipped out of bed. He grabbed a slim brown cardigan from his closet and quickly walked towards the door while putting it on.

He quietly opened the door not to disturb Zayn and looked back one last time at his bed where Zayn was still sleeping peacefully. Then he stepped out of his room, closed the door and took a breath. He braced himself for what was to come. 

As he half ran down the stairs he encountered Daine in the way, who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Liam smiled apologetically and kept running down the stairs and down the hall until he was in front of his dad's closed door. 

Liam breathed in deeply and let it out slow ly to calm his beating heart and quickened pulse. Finally, when he had mustered up any courage he had in him, he knocked the door three times and slipped in. 

As soon as he stepped inside, Liam was met with a harsh slap on the left side of his cheek. Liam's head snapped sideways as he was met with the blow.

He stood there stunned and imobilized with his eyes widened and his cheek starting to throb. He could taste blood on his lips where it had burst open. Liam trembled a little.

His vision blurred and the background faded away. He was back to the time when he had been six. It was the day before his seventh birthday. His father had called Liam to the office. And then he'd slapped Liam. At the first blow, Liam had sprawled backwards because of the force of the blow. He had felt his cheek swelling and turning red. He'd started to cry. And yet...his father had towered over him and ordered for him to stand up. 

He had been just a kid. And his father had hit him repeatedly. Again and again. Even when he fell backwards or stumbled from the hits, even when he kept crying, his father would just tell him to stand up. In that cold stern voice of his.

It was because he had spoken rudely in front of the other members of father's staff. His father had slapped him until both his cheeks were red and swollen and he could barely see through the puffiness. 

Liam felt the fear and helplessness he had had felt at that young age. He felt it fog his mind and deter his determination to stand up to his father. He felt his fists uncurl and his breath became uneven. He felt a watery substance rise up his eyes so he squeezed them shut. 

Then as his mind lingered upon that day, he remembered the day after as well. 

The day when his dad had given Zayn to him. As his seventh birthday present and as a test as well. 

Zayn had appeared from behind Daine. He had been in clad in chains then. A metal collar that looked too heavy around the neck of the boy who was just about Liam's age but way more scrawny. And there had also been shackles around Zayn's wrists which was too big for Zayn's thin wrists and hung down halfway around his hand. 

Zayn had been the most starved and pathetic looking creature then. And yet. Even at the that time, when Liam first locked eyes on Zayn. Something inside him had clicked and he'd felt like Zayn was the most divine creature that had ever existed. He still felt that way about Zayn. 

Whenever he saw or thought of Zayn, his heart would do a little tipetty dance and his pulse would become faster that normal.

Thinking of Zayn now, Liam blushed a little and his mind which had been clogged by his old fear, seemed to magically disperse.

All he wanted to think about was how much he loved Zayn and how much he wanted to protect him. Getting rid of the last bit of fear that had accumulated inside of him in the past few seconds, Liam inhaled and exhaled quickly and straightened up. He felt like he'd grown an inch taller. 

In the few seconds whereas Liam had gone through several emotions, his father had been seething in front of his son. Furious and livid. 

He had been informed that his son had cut school short. Although he didn't care nor was he angry about _that. _

He was furious because he had also been _informed_ that Liam had beaten up one of the slaves of the Finski's. The Finskis were the ones who supplied Liam's father with formidable slaves. The Finskis would breed and genetically engineer slaves who were attractive or strong or smart. Practically just for any particular purpose the slave would be likely to serve. 

And with the supply of good slaves from the Finskis, Liam's father would teach the slaves the rules, the obedience, the submissiveness they would need to to be sold at a high price. He taught sex slaves how to be lustful and luring. He taught ordinary slaves, what to say in particular situations and what not to say. He taught worker slaves how to use their strong muscles and not to protest but just do as they were told. And other than this, he did so many things more.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't do it without the supply of slaves from the Finskis. Liam's father's buisiness would not circulate well without it.

So he always needed to keep- maybe not good terms but at least- on even terms with the Finskis. But Liam had permanently mangled one of the Finski's slaves named Jacob and he'd also broke a leg and a arm of a worker slave named Kyle.

In normal circumstances, this kind of happening would have cost his even term with the Finskis and they would already have threatened to supply some other slave buisiness if Liam's father didn't compensate for the loss at once. 

But thankfully, the Finskis were out of town and their red-haired son was the only one left in town.

And from the way Liam's father saw it, that boy was a _fool_. All he'd asked for in compensation was not money nor some treasured slave. The red-haired kid had asked _for **Zayn.**_

Liam's father had been surprised at the unexpected request. But as soon as he got over his perplexity in a few seconds, he'd instantly agreed to the request and devised a plan inside his head. 

He was actually so glad to be getting rid of Zayn. He didn't have any affection for the scrawny little slave that meddled with his son's brain anyways. His son had alreay proven too soft to inherit the Payne heritage. Liam _had _whipped Zayn recently. But the cost of public disobedience was supposed to be 60lashes. He'd taught Liam the rules ever since he was young. And yet, Liam had minimized the number of whippings in half. Liam's father had then realized that Zayn was not a way to teach liam how to be a proper slave breaker. He hoped that maybe he could change that by sending Zayn away. 

Liam's father had had no idea how to do that but he had decided that the first thing he needed to do was to seperate the two. So as he paced around his office in front of his son, he had thought of sending Liam away to another place. Another country. A week or two would be enough to finish all the procedures necessary to give Zayn away to that red-haired boy. And it would be too late for his son to retrieve Zayn. 

Liam's father smiled inwardly as he became satisfied with his plan and he stopped seething and pacing back and forth in front of Liam. With his hands folded behind his back, Liam's father turned around to face his son with that usual stern expression on his face now. Clearing his throat, he talked to his son in a snide voice. 

“Well. Son? I heard about your little incident at your school.”

Liam acknowledged his father’s words with a slight tilt of his head. He was surprised at the sudden change of composure of his dad. But then again, his dad had always been a fickle person. He did not let down his guard and swore to himself that he would not be scared in front of his father again.

But, as if to make Liam’s detention useless, Liam’s father strode back to his armchair without any screaming or cursing or hitting. He just simply walked over to his chair and set down on it with his hands clasped on his desk.   
  


Liam only tensed up more at that. He knew his father was not a lenient person, and he knew when his father was up to one of his manipulative tricks.   
  


Smiling smoothly, his father called out for his son.

”Come here Liam.”   
  


When Liam hesitated, Liam’s father added in sharply.   
  


_“Now.”_

Reluctantly, Liam relented and walked a few feet closer to his father’s desk. Although Liam’s father didn’t seem entirely pleased with the distance still between them, he just sniffed disdainfully as if were hurt- which Liam knew was all just an act- and proceeded to talk on.   
  


“Well. Liam. I’m pretty sure you know that you should be punished.”

Liam bit his lips and stared stonily back at his father. He wasn’t about to back down from the accusation. In his part, it had been a justified action and he felt proud of having protected Zayn. And he would take the full responsibility for it without shying away. As he braced himself for what was to come, he was completely astonished when his father said his next words.

”But then again, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t _entirely _your fault. And since it happened in the slave’s classroom I should think that perhaps _Zayn _had something to do with this. And if so, then _he _would be the one who gets severely punished.” With those last words, Liam’s father covered the half of his face to hide his growing smile as he tested his son’s distress at his unexpected words.   
  


He knew that Liam would be willing to do anything to protect that useless slave. Sadly, their strong bond would be the downfall of them both and Liam’s father was going to see to it that their fates never intertwined again.   
  


Liam bit the inside of his lips to refrain from screaming and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists in order to calm himself down. His father was trying to get through him. And as always, he was succeeding. Seething inside but trying to consist a placid composure, Liam half-spat through his teeth. "_Zayn had nothing to do with this._"

Raising an eyebrow, Liam’s father slowly bent down and took a colorful brochure from his desk drawer. It had been a brochure he’d got from one of his business trips a few days ago. He spread it out in his table and pointed at it, gesturing for Liam to take a look at it as well.   
  


As his son sent a suspicious look at the brochure, Liam’s father continued to talk in a voice that was more smug than before.   
  


“_Of course if _Zayn really had nothing to do with this and _this is _really because of some hot temper you have, then I might think that you have some anger issues Liam. And I think that may well be from all the schoolwork stress and other things that have been weighing on your mind for too long-” With that, Liam’s father flipped the brochure over and tapped at a picture of a brown haired boy who looked similar to Liam except for the fact that the guy on the brochure was smiling widely with a spark in his eyes like he’d just won the lottery. While, Liam’s eyes were shaking and alarmed and his mouth was set in a grim line as he rolled his head to figure out what in the world his father was planning.

After a slight pause, Liam's father kept on speaking, "-so, I believe you should take some time to relax Liam. Take some time off from schoolwork. Go to another country or somewhere, relax and enjoy life while yo are still young and free."

Brows creased, Liam stared at his father. He really had never understood his father- maybe that was why he always failed to figure out what the old man's thoughts were. Trembling a little from the tension formed inside of him, Liam walked up a few more steps up to the desk so that he could take a closer look at the brochure. There might be some hints that indicated what his father was planning to do. But Liam could find no such thing that could be used against him. The brochure just explained the country's landscape and the relaxing and soothing effects of a good vacation. Just typical stuff you would find in most brochures. 

Narrowing his eyes, Liam turned his gaze back to his father, but the old man's face was unreadable. Curling his hands into a tight fist again, Liam tilted his head a bit upward as if he weren't intimidated and talked in the most indifferent way possible. 

"And what if II don't agree to your offer?"

Shrugging simply, Liam's father covered the half of his face again. "Then as I have said before, I will think this incident as Zayn's fault and I will have no choice but to punish him."

Liam clenched his fists so hard that his veins seemed to pop out. Gritting his teeth, Liam gave up on maintaining a calm composure. His dad was just toying with him and Zayn, and Liam was done with it. "I'm _not_ going _anywhere. _And don't you dare use Zayn as a way to threaten me!"

In that moment, Liam's father turned incredibly cold and Liam felt a flare of fear uprise inside of him as he recognized the expression to be one of his nightmares as a child. 

In an icy voice, Liam's father sent a piercing gaze and replied to his son with a chipped tone.

"_If _you don't take on my offer to go on the pleasant vacation, than I _will _punish Zayn. I am your father Liam. I do not take orders from you nor do you get to order me around."

Liam felt heat rise to his face, whether it was because of embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. He clenched his fists more tightly, making his nails dig into is palm. He opened his mouth and was about to retort something back. "I-!"

But his father quickly blocked his words with a swift sentence and with a tone that left no room for arguments. "Go on this vacation and I will not punish Zayn nor will I ever interfere in the relationship of you two. And I'll actually even help free Zayn from the postion of a _slave-if _it is in my power."

The last offer was what ticked Liam. "What?" He asked back in a shocked voice.

Liam's father knew that Liam could not turn down this offer. "Yes, Liam. It's possible. I can make you and Zayn equal-well, not equal since you are a master. But you get what I mean."

Liam felt his head spin at the unexpected proposal. He could free Zayn. And they could be happy! Sure a master and a commoner relationship wasn't normal nor common, but it wasn't thought as an eyesore or a social disgrace either. Zayn wouldn't have to be ordered around, beaten, chained or forced to do anything for that matter. As much as Liam knew this was a trap, he also knew that his mind already had the answer.

Setting his lips into a thinner line, Liam looked hard at his father. "Make sure you keep your promise." 

"Of course, son." Replied Liam’s father with a grin so wide that it showed teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I though about ending the story right before Liam’s BIG question. But then the story just got too short for my taste. So sadly, I had to include it in. Oh well~;)  
( I have a great ending planned anyways) Teehee~
> 
> Plus, I don’t like toxic relationships are domestic ones, but I guess this story’s loveline can’t help but be something like that....  

> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's SMUT!!!( I think!)  
Muahhahahahahah! Hope y'all enjoy. It's been a looooooooong time~;)
> 
> P.s. I’ve decided to extend the number of chapters for this fanfic since unlike my original plan the storyline has been tweaked a...lot and there is no way I’ll be able to finish this story in five chapters now.

Liam's father gave him a few weeks to get ready before he was to be sent away for his so-called vacation. Liam was grateful for the extra time he would have to mend things with Zayn before he left. Thankfully, Daine hadn't told on any of Liam's strange behaviors to his father. So when Liam walked back to his room, he was relieved and happy to find Zayn still there, sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

Sighing, Liam walked over to his bed and sat on the bedside, being careful not to make the bed lurch too much. Although, Zayn looked like he wouldn’t have woken up even if Liam had been banging pots and pans around him.

Liam felt a sense of serenity as he watched Zayn continue to sleep on so soundly. He brushed Zayn's hair softly as the room filled with Zayn's quiet breathing. 

In contrast to when he was in his father’s office, Liam felt so relaxed and loose. He wished he could stay like this forever. Just the two of them. Happy and content. 

  
The day wore off and Zayn eventually woke up just as the sun was setting with an azure glow. Liam was there lied down next to Zayn, when those beautiful pair of eyes fluttered open.   
  


Zayn’s heart skipped a beat and he held his breath for a moment when he saw Liam’s brown eyes looking back at him. Smiling, Liam whispered.

”Good morning-or might I say, evening, Zayn.”

Zayn’s eyes shook frantically and he instantly scrabbled up from the bed with his hair sticking out in every direction. He looked like a lost puppy who’d just lost his mom.  
  


Laughing at the cute reaction, Liam slowly righted himself as well. Blinking rapidly, Zayn looked around the room and then at Liam. Squinting his eyes, Zayn thought hard about whether everything of yesterday had been a dream and whether he was still in that dream.

But Zayn realized that it actually hadn’t been a dream and he let out a slight hiss when he felt a cut on his waist tear open. Zayn looked down to see the bandages Liam had carefully wrapped around him. A red stain was forming on the left side where Zayn had felt the sting.

Startled, Liam abruptly stopped laughing and hurriedly reached for the first-aid kit he’d previously pushed under his bed. He was glad he had refused Daine’s proposal to take it back.   
  


Quickly, Liam opened the kit and pulled out a hefty amount of bandages and a bottle of alcohol.   
  


Zayn just blinked down at himself as the stain grew in size. Hastily but rather softly, Liam put his arms around Zayn’s thin waist and pulled him close. Zayn felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart started to beat a tempo faster.   
  


Too worried to notice Zayn’s tense reaction, Liam carefully peeled away the stained bandage around Zayn’s waist. He took special care not to aggravate any other wounds or bruises on Zayn. Liam’s touch was so tentative and tender that Zayn felt himself blush deeply all the way down and he tried to steady his speeding heart.

Liam clucked with a light frown on his face when he saw the middle-sized gash that had reopened. It had probably been inflicted by one of those slaves in Zayn’s class. Slowly, Liam leaned towards Zayn to wrap the bandage around his back first.

With his face only inches away from Zayn’s bare skin, Liam felt heat radiate off of Zayn. He wondered if Zayn was feeling feverish again.

  
He quickly wrapped the bandage around Zayn’s waist and firmly fixed it on. Meanwhile, Zayn held his breath as he felt heat rise in his skin as Liam treated to him. When Liam was done and finally pulled away from him, Zayn felt like his heart and face were going to burst.   
  


Seeing Zayn’s red face, Liam tentatively put his hand on Zayn’s forehead to check Zayn’s temperature. Zayn flinched at the sudden contact and literally felt like steam was coming out of his ears. His mind went blank and his body seemed to be malfunctioning.   
  


Before he thought he might explode, Zayn drew back from Liam’s hand and stuttered incoherent words.   
  


“I-I! Liam- fine! I fine I mean- I mean-I-!”

Liam laughed at Zayn’s response thinking it was just adorable. Unable to resist the surging feeling inside of him, Liam dove towards Zayn.

Zayn’s eyes widened and his words were cut short when Liam’s lips crashed down on his. Surprised, Zayn kept still, unable to respond. Meanwhile Liam was laughing through his kiss, tasting Zayn’s lips on his own.   
  


When Zayn pulled away blushing they sat with their eyes reflecting the other. Zayn’s eyes were as big as saucers and Liam’s sparkled with joy. Soon Zayn was laughing along with Liam's contagious joy. The two of them laughed and laughed for who knows how long. But finally, Zayn ceased his laughing and only smiled widely all the while looking at Liam longingly. Noticing Zayn's gaze, Liam stopped laughing as well and scooted closer to Zayn. Half-smiling, he leaned in again.

The two of them were only a breadth away now. Their eyes both flickered in a fluttery way as if they were seeing all their dreams come true and if they closed their eyes, they would never be able to reach it again. Zayn's perfect lips parted open a little and Liam could smell the sweet cinammony scent of Zayn that made him want to devour the guy. Slowly, Liam cupped Zayn's chin gently and leaned in again. Any traces of laughter he'd had on his face were entirely gone now. Only the desire and longing he felt for Zayn were reflected in his eyes. 

When Zayn saw Liam lean in for another kiss again, albeit a bit more slowly and sincerely, he quickly pondered on how to react. They had done this yesterday, so why was it so hard to do it again. Zayn had thought that after the first kiss, their next liplock they had wouldn't be as romantic or nerve wrecking. Of course- what he'd _actually _ thought was, that yesterday had just been a fling and something like that would never happen between the two of them again. But apparently judging by Liam's eager affections and the speed of his heart slamming against his chest, Zayn nseemed to have been wrong on both accounts. Maybe, if you truly loved someone, everything you did with them felt like the first. Zayn shut his eyes tight to brace himself for the Liam's lips, or to wake up from this impossible dream with dismay. 

_Thankfully, it was the former and Zayn had never been happier to be so wrong about something. _

When their lips crashed for maybe the first, second-or third- time, they were both awkward and shy. But to Liam's surprise, Zayn turned out to be more eager than yesterday and more natural at this than he'd thought. Then again, Zayn had always been seductive without trying.

Soon the two's lips clamored for the other. They were both hungry for the other. Liam felt Zayn's sweet, warm scent flood over him and he felt like he was drowning in it, slowly but surely. He felt Zayn tease his lips with small but intimate bites and without even knowing it, he put his arms around Zayn's waist, hugging him like he was fragile being made of glass. The bandages felt foreign to him and didn't convey any heat but Liam felt himself pull Zayn closer and closer to himself as he felt Zayn's lean body constantly move under his hands. He wanted more of that feeling.

Zayn eventually came to a kneeling position on the bed as Liam tugged him in harder and harder. Now he was a head taller than Liam and their foreheads met as Liam strained his head backwards and Zayn arched his neck downward and forward. Zayn had his arms clasped around Zayn and he dove down harder to take in all of the man he had dreamed of all of his life. Liam's fresh piney scent made Zayn pant and wanting for more. Lust filled inside of him and he felt heat rise up all over him. 

Their kiss lasted for several minutes and even during their slight pauses- which rarely lasted long enough-they kneaded their foreheads together and breathed heavily drawing the other's scent inside of themselves. Everything seemed eccentric. Their spines tingled with intimacy and every inch of them felt alive. They clung onto each other as if for dear life. Nothing in the world seemed to matter. Not their status, not society, not even the fact that Liam would have to leave in two weeks for another country without Zayn by his side.

They could feel it. It was just like yesterday. But this time, none of the two were afraid or unsure. 

_Whenever they made love, whether in this room, or any time, they would be together. And the feelings they had for each other would be all that mattered. Their love was **unstoppable**. _

* * *

The days went by fast enough, no one in school teased or bullied Zayn anymore. On the contrary, they actually seemed a bit scared of him. Zayn actually felt uncomfortable at first from the way his classmates treated him. The negative energy that he'd been to subject to, was gone in a moment and he just couldn't believe it. Furthermore, Jacob was gone. Apparently, his Master had sold him out for _'misbehaving'. _Without Jacob around and having seen how Liam easily pummeled Jacob, Kyle and Dan didn't even so much as dare a glance at Zayn.

Zayn felt calm at mind as he soon adjusted to a peaceful life at school with Louis, and became closer and closer with Liam. Now, Zayn barely left Liam's room. Although that was mostly Liam's fault, since Liam didn't let Zayn go, and showered the shy boy with kisses until he would finally relent and promise to stay the night. The two slept together on Liam's huge bed. They didn't have sex as much as they kissed or nuzzled each other. It just seemed a little less romantic for the both of them since Zayn was a sex slave and had been forced to make love with other people, including Liam. Plus, Zayn's body was still healing from past injuries. 

Liam had made it his goal to fatten Zayn up, and shared all his luxurious three meals with Zayn. But Zayn's mouth was short and he never consumed more than a few spoonfuls. Liam understood that Zayn was accustomed to starving and skipping meals. Yet, he wished that Zayn would at least try to eat some more. Zayn rarely had any appetite and Liam felt like Zayn's body was recovering even more slowly due to the lack of nutrition.

Other than that, their relationship was perfect. Louis and Harry came over often as well. Ever since Harry heard of what Liam had done for Zayn, the two Masters had had a mutual understanding. It also made Zayn giddy and happy to see them get along again. Which was probably, partially the reason why Liam put up with Harry's incessant yammering that never ceased to stop. It was like they were back in the old days. When Liam didn't care about social hierarchies and Zayn's virginity had yet to be corrupted. 

The passing days were absolute bliss. Liam felt himself in unconditional happiness the more time he spent with Zayn. He felt himself falling head over heels for the shy, sexy being who never stopped surprising him. But in the corner of his mind, he always cornered himself, ticking off the days and counting the time he had left with Zayn. He should have told Zayn about his forced trip, but the two of them had gone on a kissing spree that evening and Liam hadn't wanted to ruin anything. And whenever he tried to mention it to Zayn, he just...couldn't. 

As kind and caring as Zayn was, he would definitely blame himself for Liam's punishment, even if it was just a trip to some other country for two weeks. And Liam didn't want that. He wanted to show Zayn what it was like- for once-to be truly happy without an ounce of worry or sadness to cloud that happiness. But as the day for his leave impended upon him, Liam felt his anxiety grow and eat him alive. Zayn noticed it too and wanted so much to ask what it was. But he didn't because he felt like prying. However, as Zayn felt Liam distance him more and more as days passed, he started to become anxious himself and couldn't contain it anymore. So he finally blurted it out one night. 

"Liam?"

"Yeah, Zayn?" responded Liam. 

The two of them were lying on the same bed. It was one of those nights when Liam just wouldn't let Zayn go. Zayn was happy that Liam had asked him to stay. In the first week after their kiss, they had been inseparable. But as another week came by, Liam hadn't asked for Zayn's company as much. It worried Zayn that Liam had gotten tired of him already. So tonight, when Liam had kissed Zayn and murmered softly for him to stay, Zayn couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. But when they’d both lay down to bed, Liam had turned to the other side obscuring his face from Zayn and all Zayn had been allowed to see was Liam's back.  
  


And that was why Zayn had called out to Liam. He was afraid he had done something terribly wrong for Liam to avoid him like this.   
  


Even though he responded, Liam still didn’t turn over and face Zayn. With a pounding heart, Zayn reached out and gently touched Liam’s shoulder. His voice came out sounding more shaky than he’d intended.

”L-Liam? H-have I...have I done something wrong?”

Liam shifted but remained silent. Zayn felt his heart sink. He quickly withdrew his hand and turned to face the other side as well. His eyesight became fuzzy as he felt tears form in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to contain it. The atmosphere around them was heavy and filled with tension. Zayn whispered in a barely audible tone, "I-I'm sorry if I've-I've displeased you in any way...master...”

Liam who had been silent up until that time, instantly looked back when he heard Zayn call him by his social status.

Seeing Zayn’s tensed shoulders, Liam realized how ignorant he had been towards this fragile boy and fully turned to face Zayn.   
  


He quietly scooted towards Zayn and enwrapped the slender body in his arms. He felt Zayn flinch a little when his arm touched Zayn’s bare skin. But he kept his arm firmly around Zayn. He lifted his head on the pillow and placed his chin on Zayn’s velvety hair.  
  


Zayn felt himself grow fuzzy all over as Liam slowly hugged him. He now knew this was Liam’s way of apology. Liam was not keen on googly words and rather preferred straightaway action.   
  


Liam leaned close to Zayn’s ear and whispered. “I _love you Zayn._”

Zayn felt a warm feeling spread through him at the unexpected confession. Zayn felt Liam’s smile as he playfully nipped at Zayn’s ears.

The two of them rustled around a bit on the bed as Zayn turned around and faced Liam.   
  


When they were lying eye to eye like they’d been doing for the past week, Liam felt his heart soften.  
  


His mind was so much in turmoil right now. He would have to tell Zayn about this little trip of his. It was now or never. But Liam worried so much about what Zayn’s outcome would be.   
  


It only made matters worse when Zayn cuddled into the crook of Liam’s arms. Feeling the slow rise and fall of Zayn’s body and the hot air that Zayn breathed in and out made Liam’s heart ache.

  
Slightly pushing Zayn away from him and trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed over Zayn, Liam fingered the bedsheets. Zayn noticed how much Liam wasn’t acting like himself. Liam rarely fidgeted.

The two stayed still, both waiting for what would happen. The fuzziness that had been all around them had fully dissipated and replaced with nervous tension. The heavy mood that hung around them was like a bomb ready to explode with the slightest ignite.   
  


“Ummm....uh...Zayn?” Liam whispered nervously.

Zayn looked at Liam with wide eyes.

”Yes... Liam?” responded Zayn timidly. He was shaking with tension all they way down to his core so he chewed his lips in an attempt to calm himself down.   
  
  


“I-umm....”   
  


Zayn heard blood rushing past his ears. His pulse quickened and his heart pounded so hard with anticipation that he felt like he was drowning in his own heartbeat. He slowly gulped down the saliva gathered in his mouth. The few seconds before Liam opened his mouth again felt like torture to Zayn.

When Liam opened his mouth, then paused and closed them shut again, Zayn couldn’t help but let out a small comment to prompt Liam.

”It’s okay Liam.” peeped Zayn.   
  


Sighing, Liam brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it. Zayn actually felt like screaming. In his years of being a slave, all he'd grown skillful was taking a hint, and Liam's gesture just now had always been a bad sign. 

Liam looked at Zayn with dread clouding his eyes for what he was about to say. He didn’t want Zayn to blame himself for anything anymore. He didn’t want Zayn doing anything to help him. It might jeopardize any chance of his father changing Zayn’s status.

So in that quick moment, “I...“, Liam made the decision to tweak the truth a little. 

“I’m going on a...short vacation, Zayn. Yeah- a, a short vacation!” Liam tried to lessen his tone so it might sound a bit more believable. But he choked on himself and he came out sounding strangled.   
  


Zayn was skeptical as he knew Liam too well to know that it wasn’t just some normal trip. He was worried. If it had just been some silly vacation, Liam would never have stalled like that.   
  


Zayn nervously chewed his lips and wondered whether he should push Liam for the real truth or just let the lie slide by. He didn’t want to seem too clingy or impertinent. No matter how much Liam and his relationship had somehow taken an increasingly positive path, he was still a slave at heart. And all his years of being silent and unsure made him feel more anxious.   
  


However, he _had_ to know what was bothering Liam so much.

”Um..Liam” Zayn chirped in a quivering voice. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to get rid of the imaginary sweat forming all over him.

Liam didn’t reply and just silently looked at Zayn.  
  


”Uhh... is- is this really...just a- a normal l...vacation?”

Liam stared at Zayn, motionless. Zayn clammed his lips shut and started to squirm under the sheets. He cussed himself for asking such a question. He was a slave! No matter how much Liam was being nice to him, it didn’t mean that Zayn could question Liam whenever he liked. He instantly regretted his rash inquiry when he saw Liam’s face harden. He would have slapped himself if Liam hadn’t been there.   
  


Zayn quickly lowered his eyes in a submissive way and whispered in a hushed tone, “I-I’m sorry..just please...forget I said anything..”

Liam pursed his lips and looked at Zayn thoughtfully. Letting out a soft sigh, he leaned in and engulfed Zayn’s head in his arms. Zayn was surprised but stayed still in Liam’s arms as he breathed in the warm fresh scent.

”I-it’s just-“ Liam started.

Zayn shook his head and talked still engulfed in Liam’s arms, so his words came out sounding muffled.

”It’s mphkay Liam. You don’t haf to tell me.”   
  


Smiling, Liam drew himself a bit away from Zayn and looked into those unknowing, beautiful gold-brown eyes.   
  


“It’s just...that...I’m sad that-that I can’t go....with you.” Liam finally blurted out. It was half the truth anyways. Liam really was sorry that Zayn couldn’t go with him on this trip. Slaves weren’t allowed to move from town to town, let alone another country. Liam really felt regretful. He would have looked up to the trip way more if Zayn had been going with him.   
  


Zayn half-smiled, his eyes crinkling in that sorrowful way of his. “It’s okay Liam. I’m a slave...I’m not allowed to move around to other places without master's consent. I don’t mind at all. You don’t have to worry about me. You _never _have to worry about me.”

Liam stared at Zayn when Zayn emphasized that last sentence. He wondered what Zayn meant by that.   
  


“I-I...I’ll be fine as long- as long as I have _you_ by my side Liam...” continued Zayn.

Creasing his eyebrows together, Liam made an ‘o’ with his mouth. Somehow Zayn seemed a lot more...eager and maybe a lot more romantic than usual.   
  
  


“Well...uh- um...I’ll ways be by your side Zayn. This- this trip....it’s only for about two weeks or so anyways! So I’ll be back before you can even say ‘_I miss you’”_

Zayn half-smiled and Liam smiled widely back at Zayn. But despite their bright facial expressions, somehow the two of them both knew that that the other was hiding something from the other.

They both closed their eyes and waited for sleep to overcome them.

Before, fatigue could drown out his consciousness, Liam checked that Zayn had really fallen asleep. Then, Liam slowly leaned over and gently kissed Zayn on the forehead and lightly squeezed Zayn’s delicate hand in his own.   
  


_“I love you Zayn.”   
_

_The faint words hung in the air as night as sleep fell down on the two lovers. _

* * *

“Mmm...”

As Zayn opened his eyes, he naturally reached out for Liam who would always be there next to him.   
  


Sometimes he would already be awake and looking at Zayn or sometimes he’d still be sleeping and Zayn would timidly tidy his luscious brown hair or inhale his luring scent.

However today there was none of that since Liam was gone. Zayn rubbed the cold sheets beside him and let out a silent sigh. He hadn’t expected Liam to go away this early. He felt his stomach lurch as he thought of the days ahead of him whereas he would have to spend without Liam.

Two weeks were just too short to settle Zayn’s lust and yearning for Liam which had gone on for more than 7years.   
  


Feeling hollow and cold, Zayn reluctantly got out of Liam’s bed and walked out of the room. He’d fumbled for a minute wondering whether he could take one of Liam’s clothes. He was pretty sire he’d need the comfort of the familiar smell. He’d finally settled on the cardigan Liam had been wearing when he’d asked to kiss Zayn.   
  


Zayn felt his heart skip a beat when he thought of how excited the two of them become that night. It had been unlike anything Zayn had experienced.   
  


The cardigan was a bit loose around Zayn and so he wrapped it around his slender body like a big shawl. Slowly, he ascended the stairs toward his cold, dank room at the end of the left side of the house. Liam had promised to move Zayn’s room to the second floor near to his own room. However Zayn had assuaged Liam and Liam himself had been pretty busy.

But although Zayn _had_ been the one to tell Liam to do his work first, he couldn’t help bit feel giddy for Liam to return and move his room so he could feel more closer to Liam.   
  


As he walked into his room, Zayn stopped midway as he encountered the one person he’d never expect to find in his room.   
  
  


  
* * *

“_Hello, Zayn.”_

Liam’s father had a smooth silky voice, perfect for deceiving people. His features were quite similar to Liam’s, except for the slightly hooked nose and sharper aura he let out. Plus the sharp calculating glint in Liam’s father’s eyes made Zayn feel uncomfortable as it was so different from Liam’s sturdy comforting presence.   
  
  


“H-hello sir..”

Zayn knew how much Liam’s father didn’t approve of him. He also knew that Liam’s father thought the reason why his only son had turned out soft was because of Zayn. But Liam’s father had never come down to discipline or hurt Zayn and Zayn was deeply grateful for that. That is , until now in this moment.

Zayn fidgeted with the cardigan that smelled of Liam and sunk his head down deep as he tried not to show his nervousness too much. He felt like a helpless rodent caught right in the claws of a starved cat. He also absently wondered if Liam’s father might recognize this cardigan as his son’s own. He regretted having taken it from Liam’s room. He didn’t even know if Liam had told his father about the sudden development between Liam and Zayn’s relationship.   
  


But even if he knew how much Liam’s father knew, it wouldn’t be of much help since Zayn wouldn’t know how to react at all. And Liam’s father only kept on scouring the small room and staring at Zayn with piercing intensity. Zayn gulped slowly and tittered on his feet. He felt like he would jump three feet high if someone made a sound or touched him. That was how giddy he felt right now.   
  
  


Oh how he wished Liam were here...if only-

“- love my son?”   
  


Zayn’s daydream broke off abruptly as Liam’s father’s voice rang through his ear and his head barely interpreted it.   
  


Zayn licked his lips which felt so dry all of a sudden.

”Uhh....p-pardon me sir...I couldn’t hear you right away..sir”

Smiling in a forced polite way, Liam’s father repeated his question but his tone seemed a bit more irritated than before.   
  


_“I said-_do you really _love _my _son_?”

Zayn stared blankly back at the tall man who had just asked he most unexpected question at the most unexpected time and moment. Slowly he fumbled for words and forced his mouth to work and his brain to function again.   
  
  


The words were a jumble in his head although what he wanted to convey in his words were crystal clear.

”_I-I do..sir!”_

Zayn’s father regarded Zayn with his head held high and his hands behind his back. Meanwhile Zayn was also surprised by how he hadn’t stammered and his tone had been pretty decent too. He just hoped that he hadn’t sounded too disrespectful.

But it turned out that Liam’s father disapproved of Zayn and Liam’s love for each other more than Zayn had ever imagined.

Because the next thing Zayn knew, Liam’s father flicked his fingers in a kind of gesture and before Zayn knew what was happening, two strong hands grabbed his arms and held him in place with an iron grip. Zayn panicked and struggled forgetting that Liam’s father was right in front of him.   
  


As Zayn turned his head to and fro to see the strangers holding him, a white cloth drenched in something covered his mouth and Zayn inhaled the substance deeply. It was a drug, the kind used for when a slave was to be shipped somewhere else. Zayn knew this much from experience even as his head refused to work properly from the effects of the drug.   
  


His mind felt woozy and his eyes flickered in overwhelming drowsiness. His movements slurred and his tongue felt like lead. Zayn barely kept his eyes for a few seconds more before a thin black cloth covered his sight and he fell to the ground siedeways where he was soon knocked out unconscious. 

All the while, the one thought ringing in his head was _"**Where? Where were they taking him?"**_

* * *

_”S***!” Liam cursed as he dropped the glass of wine he’d been holding and it shattered into a million pieces under his feet.  
_

_Of course his plane seat was first class and thankfully there was no one around him so none of the glass pieces seemed to have embedded themselves into any of the other passengers.   
  
_

_Having heard the loud sound of glass shattering and Liam's cussing, two flight attendants had immediately come to Liam’s seat and were bustling to clear the mess. Slightly pushing one of the flight attendants out of the way, Liam bent down with a wad of tissues to clean the spot beneath his seat.   
  
_

_The red wine had seeped into some parts of Liam’s seat and they stood out from the white covers like drops of blood.   
  
_

_Frowning because of an unknown sinking feeling inside of him, Liam swallowed down his sudden queasiness and absentmindedly continued to rub the red spot of his seat with the wad of useless tissues.   
  
_

_But there must have been a small shard of glass or something sharp down there because Liam quickly withdrew his hand with a sharp hiss.   
  
_

_His index finger stung and as he squeezed it, a small droplet seeped out of a small cut. Somehow the droplet of blood and the spilled wine overlapped in Liam’s mind and he felt that unwelcome sinking feeling inside of him again as he drew back and leaned against the plush first-class plane seat with a low sigh.   
  
_

_Looking out the window, Liam saw the endless white of clouds. He wished Zayn could see this with him_

_He hoped Zayn would be safe and sound until he got back. Then he would free Zayn from the unfairness of being a slave and fly all around the world with him. _   
  


_“Keep safe, Zayn..” murmered Liam as he continued to look out the window. _


End file.
